


荒原

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 我本可以忍受黑暗如果我不曾见过太阳然而阳光已使我的荒凉成为更新的荒凉——《如果我不曾见过太阳》
Relationships: Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 承诺

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：含有未成年性行为，安度因/拉希奥，本尼迪塔斯/拉希奥，以及路人/拉希奥暗示。  
> 一个违背道德底线，完全不快乐，和《熔炉》有些相似的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “因为有一次我亲眼看见西比尔被关在一只笼子里  
> 悬挂在库米城，当孩子们问她，‘西比尔，  
> 你想要什么？’她回答道，‘我想死，’”  
> ——T.S.艾略特《荒原》

“他们说你一整天没吃任何东西。”  
安度因•乌瑞恩戴着医用塑胶手套的双手交叉在胸前，颇为担忧地盯着那个年轻的患者。他刚来到湖畔镇的疗养院实习不到一个月，起初他从研究中心离开时还有些失落，但马上，这份埋怨就被这座小镇的僻静稀释了。这里环境清幽，四季分明，镇子得名于中心的人工湖，后者开凿于上世纪五十年代，一位颇具远见的镇长力排众议，不同于周边乡镇发展开掘锡矿的产业，而是致力于关停矿井，开渠引水，大规模种植葵花。当那些靠工业为生的镇子脉矿日渐枯竭，人们纷纷远走他乡时，湖畔镇依然顽强地存活了下来，并迎来了一小波颇为可观的旅游红利，没人知道区区一个人工湖竟能有如此的魅力，那简直像是被人施了什么巫术。孩子们一年到头都在湖畔嬉戏，从春日垂钓到寒冬溜冰，这是他们的天堂，也是无数度假疗养者的圣地。  
但对于某些人来说，天堂的珍珠门永远不是为他们而设。

“我带了点儿夜宵，也许你愿意吃些儿什么。”安度因朝那个瘫在床上的男孩再度挥手，试着引起他的注意。可那男孩像是没听见似的，依旧出神地盯着窗外。安度因朝他的视线望去，依稀能看见闪闪发光的冰面和那些在上钻洞钓鱼的小鬼。“绝食对你的康复没有任何好处，拉希奥，如果你想尽快出去的话就乖乖听话。”他向前逼近，在男孩的床边坐下。  
这似乎有点儿吓到他。因为那个头发总是乱得像鸟窝一样的小鬼突然抖了抖肩，僵硬地转过头来，瞥清来者是谁时才稍稍放松。“你又在说笑了，医生。等你再在这儿待久些就会明白，我永远不会康复，你们不会允许我这样的。”他眯着眼睛微笑，却没有一丝想笑的意味，全然不像一个十五岁少年。安度因总是瞧见他这样，像是把笑叼在脸上，抗拒一切像样的交流。拉希奥是他来到这里之后最常见到的患者，他不清楚男孩的具体病症，他的同僚隐约告诉他那个小鬼有某种相当特殊的精神方面的问题，需要长期观察治疗，但在他到这里一个月的时间里，安度因没有发现那男孩有任何明显的精神癔症或是暴力倾向。  
他只是不像个孩子，仅此而已。

安度因没有接话，他朝男孩递去一块蛋挞。  
拉希奥抬着脑袋，仿佛在权衡接与不接的代价。最终那男孩勉强伸出手，却马上转身将那块点心放在床头的柜子上。“谢了，医生。但我真的不饿。我只是有点恶心。”  
“是吗。”安度因向前凑了凑，伸手探向男孩的额头，只一秒的功夫拉希奥就把脑袋转向了别处。  
“我没事。”那小鬼试着像鸵鸟一样把脑袋塞进被子，却被医生强硬地攥着被角，一把掀开来。他不出意料地打了个喷嚏。安度因再次把手背贴向男孩的额头，他碰上去烫得吓人。  
“天啊，拉希奥。”他匆忙念叨着，一边转过身在包里掏着温度计之类的玩意儿，“看护你的护士是谁？她们一整天没有给你测量体温吗？你起码烧到了100°F，我要看看今天的值班表——”他探向床头记录板的手被攥住了。男孩紧紧地握着他的手腕，快速地摇着脑袋。“我没事。”他低声说着，“别叫他们过来，安度因，求你了。”

“好吧。”安度因叹了口气，他突然眼尖地瞥见了什么，“你的手腕怎么了？”  
男孩触电一般地收回手，把手锁紧衣袖，低头不语。  
“让我看看你的手腕，拉希奥。”医生发出不容置疑的指令，他无视男孩的蜷缩，握住他的手指，几道触目惊心的瘀痕横跨了整个手腕，安度因向上卷开男孩的袖子，更多的瘀痕和伤疤。有些是结痂了的，而有些看上去甚至是最近才添上的。  
医生皱着眉头，盯着拉希奥闪躲的眼睛。  
“是我自己弄的。”拉希奥突然仰起脑袋，倔强地盯着安度因的眼睛，“还记得吗，医生？我是个极度躁郁而且有自毁倾向的小鬼。”他又开始了。把一副笑容叼在脸上，然后肆无忌惮地展示给所有人看。

“脱掉上衣。”  
那男孩的笑容凝固了。  
“自己动手，拉希奥。”  
“不。”他低声回应着，像是一只被赶进墙角的动物  
安度因叹了口气，“我只是想确认你没事……或者确实有事，相信我，拉希奥。”  
“不。”男孩依然摇着脑袋，另一只手下意识地攥紧领口。  
“那好吧。”医生放开了手，“如果你拒绝让我帮忙，那我就不再来了。”他不知道自己为何要说出这样的话，出于职业道德，这样的话是万万不得开口的，可他就是说了，而那个男孩猛然抬头的样子竟让他有些莫名的愉悦。“我相信你没事，拉希奥，我想我可以把精力更多地放在需要我关注的事情上来。”他拿起床头的包，佯装起身，却发现男孩的手拽着他的白褂。

“别走。”男孩小声支吾着。  
安度因背对着他笑了笑，而后严肃地转过身，“那么……”  
“向我保证。”拉希奥呢喃着，“保证你什么都不问，保证你出去之后不对任何人提起这件事，保证你什么都不去做。”  
“我要做什么？我唯一要做的就是保证你的健康。”医生迷惑地摇了摇头。  
“向我发誓，安度因，不然你就走吧。”那男孩的态度异常坚定，尽管他看上去像是快要哭了。  
“我保证。”医生俯下身，耐心地说着，“我保证不对任何人提起这件事。”  
拉希奥咬了咬下唇，他背过身去，似乎在动手解开自己病服的扣子，而后沉默地把它从背上拉下来。  
安度因的呼吸凝滞了。

男孩的后背和他的手臂一样凄惨。安度因能分清那些伤痕的来源：指甲，牙齿，手指，烟头，刀刃（也许就是手术刀）。它们有的看上去很新，有的则快要愈合了，有的则是在快要愈合的时候又被什么人揭开。但它们都不那么致命——除了让你的心破碎之外，它们不会有任何致命之处。一股难以言喻的愤怒窜上医生的喉管，他几乎立即站起来。  
“谁干的。”  
拉希奥偏过身，看着他的眼睛，摇了摇头，似乎打定主意不说任何一句话。

“保证你出去之后不对任何人提起这件事，保证你什么都不去做。”  
安度因突然想到男孩方才的话，他重新坐了下来，放下之前提起的包，拿出自己的医疗用具。“转过去。”他拿出酒精和棉签。“转过去，拉希奥。”他拿出弹性绷带和剪刀，温和地开口。  
男孩听从了。

“好了。”他把最后一处割伤处理完毕。“拉希奥，现在告诉我你头疼吗？”  
男孩小声嘀咕着什么。  
安度因先前俯身，“什么？”  
男孩突然扑上来抱住他的肩背，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，攥着他的领子。  
他一时有些慌乱，他想坐下，他想要双手抱着男孩的背，告诉他一切都会好的，却意识到自己不能压到他的伤，而且他并不能随意做出无果的承诺。  
“……我头疼的厉害，医生。”拉希奥发出闷闷的声响，“像是有啄木鸟从里面敲我的脑子，我没在和你耍性子，我不是不想吃你的夜宵，它们看上去非常好，我只是现在没有胃口，安度因……我只是头疼得恶心。”  
安度因的右手缓慢地轻拍着男孩的后背，依靠记忆避开一些严重的伤痕，另一只手揉着男孩的头发，把鸟窝一样乱糟糟的发尾慢悠悠地理顺。  
“没关系。”男孩的发梢蹭的他的脸有点儿痒，他侧过脸，拿鼻尖轻触男孩的耳朵。“我们可以先来点儿阿司匹林，等你什么时候想吃的时候再吃。”  
“……我有点儿困。”  
“那我们可以等你睡醒再吃……你可以放开我了，拉希奥，你需要休息，我不会走的，我就在旁边看着你。”  
“向我保证在我醒来的时候房间不是空的。”  
安度因向后挪开脑袋，捧着男孩的脸，拿起一旁的纱布擦了擦男孩的眼睛。  
“我保证。”


	2. 夜奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬天的人  
> 像神祇一样走来  
> 因为我在冬天爱上了你  
> ——海子《给你》

安度因找不到那个男孩以往的病历记录。  
他不知道他是什么时候来到湖畔镇的，不知道他具体的病因，甚至不知道他姓什么。“拉希奥”这个名字是他从男孩那儿听来的。实际上他只能看到男孩的床号和两个月以来的注射记录——过多的镇静剂。这怪异得很。因为那个男孩不可能只在这里待了两个月，安度因瞧见过拉希奥凝视带着防护网的窗子时的样子，那份热切的向往只属于一个太久没见过阳光的人。  
不只是这个，他还有更多的事情需要调查。比如男孩身上那些伤痕的缘由，他会找到那个人的——找到那个人然后把他交给警方，这样的人不配拿着医师执照。他还需要和拉希奥的主治医师谈谈，以便确认那男孩受到了正当的治疗，而不是什么……  
他决定不再臆想。

那天晚些时候，他刚脱下手套准备回到他的公寓时，突然想到早晨造访男孩时承诺给他带上一杯咖啡，因为拉希奥说自己有大概半年没喝过那种放了过量的奶泡和糖的甜饮，天知道他有多怀念这个。安度因说咖啡因对他的精神不好，他会在下班时给他带上一杯奶茶或者热可可。  
“不，医生。”拉希奥的双手撑着下巴，“我想晚上看会儿书，你知道只有夜深人静的时候才能看得进去这种东西。”他指了指床头一本封面破旧的厚书，朝安度因露出一个狡黠的笑。安度因偏着脑袋，瞥见了书的封皮——《被侮辱与被损害的》。  
他拿起那册厚书，在手中掂量着。那东西有些年头了，他不知男孩是从哪儿弄来的，也许是某个患者的丢下的。“陀思妥耶夫斯基。我以为你这个年龄应当更喜欢看《蝙蝠侠》什么的。”  
“哦，我喜欢的，你不知我有多喜欢有关阿卡姆疯人院的故事。但这里可没什么布鲁斯•韦恩，医生，这里只有需要治疗的疯子和怪物。”男孩朝安度因吐了吐舌头。

于是在黄昏时分，他系上围巾，慢悠悠地晃向街对过的咖啡店，点上一杯美式和一杯足以令糖尿病患者当场发病的热摩卡。他希望那男孩能准时睡觉，但不知为何他就是无法拒绝拉希奥的要求。更何况这并不是什么难以满足的奢欲，只是一杯咖啡而已——什么样的孩子会半年没喝过一杯过甜的咖啡呢？  
等他提着纸袋，晃晃悠悠来到男孩房间的门前的走廊时，他意识到自己不是独自一人。  
一个护工站在男孩的门口，不耐烦地敲击着房门。他离得有些远，听不清那个身材宽硕的男人在说些什么，但他相信不是什么温和的言语——不会有人在询问房间是否需要打理时脚猛踹房门。安度因加快脚步，几乎是小跑着奔上前去。  
“给我把门打开你这个小杂——”  
“哦，您好，乌瑞恩先生。”男人见到他时止住了即将出口的恶言。  
“请问你有什么事吗？”安度因努力用自己最冷静的声音回答，尽管那不太成功，他的牙齿几乎要愤怒地磕碰在一起。  
“呃……没什么，这房间需要换床单，不过患者拒绝开门。我可以明天再来。”  
“请给我吧。”安度因低头去接护工手推车上的新洗的床单和被套，并把那人胸牌上的姓名和工号牢记在心。“我可以帮忙，我会把旧的床单放在走廊的清理室，不劳烦你费心了。”他的手僵在空中，因为对方并没有要交给他的意思。安度因挑了挑眉，自己伸手拿起，空着的手向一旁空荡的走廊指去，“请。”  
他一直注视着对方推着吱吱呀呀的车消失在走廊尽头的点头。

安度因深吸一口气，轻轻敲了敲男孩的房门。里面没有声音。他试着转动把手，房间似乎从里面被锁上了。“拉希奥，是我，我给你带了咖啡。”他小声说着，“只有我一个。”他补充道。  
他听见门锁扭动的声音，房门开了一条小缝，男孩在认出是他之后立刻开大了门。

拉希奥几乎是撞在他身上。男孩的双手抱着他的肩膀，他几乎能隔着厚厚的大衣察觉到男孩剧烈的心跳。他将咖啡和包移到左手，右手合上房门，随后揉了揉男孩的脑袋。“没事的，没事了。”  
“我知道你会来的。”男孩闷闷地开口，“谢谢你，医生。”  
他突然放开他，转过身去快速地抹了把脸，再转过来时已是一副张牙舞爪的模样。“我咖啡呢？”他伸出右手，手指波浪般地起伏。安度因被男孩逗笑了，他将袋子递给男孩，看着他快乐地用吸管戳开盖子，贪婪地啜饮着——  
“呕！”他马上抬起脑袋，皱着眉头嘀咕道，“你对多加奶泡和糖和到底有什么误解，医生？你是在喂药给我吗？”  
“那是我的。”安度因立即上前拿下拉希奥手中的冰美式，从袋子里拿出另一杯给他，“热的这杯是你的。”他摆弄好吸管，递到男孩面前。  
拉希奥将信将疑地小口嘬着，“唔。”他咋着舌，“还行。”  
“你这个不知满足的小鬼。”安度因作势去揉他的脑袋，被男孩叼着吸管灵巧地躲开，翻身滚向床的那头，活像一只纤细的黑猫。  
“你怎么会喜欢喝那种鬼见愁的玩意儿？你要尝点儿我的吗？”他坐在床边咯咯笑着。  
安度因吞了一大口冷饮，感受着苦涩的液体划过舌尖的冰凉。  
“看你的书吧。”他说。

***  
男孩第二天醒来的时候意识到昨晚下雪了。  
雪花依然飘扬，他许了一个小小的愿望，但并不奢望它能成真。  
安度因白天的时候总是很忙，而今天他那里似乎来了一些认识的人，早些时候他看见一位金发的女士站在房门前等着安度因医生。她看上去很美，但比安度因要大上一些，拉希奥猜测她可能是他的姐姐。  
他猜得并不准确，但至少方向对了。中午他在食堂碰见了那位女士和安度因坐在一起，还有一位头发染成蓝色，五官柔和的男性，男孩抱着托盘加入了他们。安度因把自己的盘子向旁边移了移，为他腾出位子。“我还是不明白你干嘛要中午出来，我可以给你打饭带到房间。”那位女士有些生气地开口。  
“哦，拜托吉安娜，我是伤到了手臂，但又不是腿。别拿看废物的眼神看着我，求你啦。”男人苦着脸微笑，不知为何拉希奥有点儿喜欢他，可能是他和自己同病相怜，要被关在房间里好些时候，也可能是男人身上有某种温和的气质……就像安度因。  
拉希奥在嚼着玉米粒的时候得知金发的女士名叫吉安娜，是乌瑞恩医生的姑妈，那位把头发染成蓝色，手臂受伤的男士卡雷苟斯是他的丈夫，他们同在一家公益性质的基金会工作。在周一的清晨，卡雷苟斯准备运动着上班，慢悠悠地骑着自行车傻兮兮地朝妻子挥手，但他没注意到一旁停着suv正准备打开车门——于是他直接撞上那玩意儿，凄惨地倒在路边并把自己的右臂整成了轻微骨折。  
“蠢毙了。”吉安娜一边痛心且轻蔑地摇着头，一边看向自己的丈夫，并好心为他将额前的长发别向耳后。而卡雷只是无奈地清了清嗓子，生疏地用左手插起丸子，塞进自己嘴里。拉希奥有些羡慕那个骨折的蠢货。  
“哎这孩子是谁呀？”卡雷苟斯拿好手戳了戳男孩的脸。  
“我儿子。”安度因头也不抬地说道。“嗷——”他在男孩的抗议中停止了胡说八道。

午饭之后男孩先回到了房间，安度因陪着他的姑妈向外走了一小段路。“那孩子喜欢你。”卡雷苟斯笑嘻嘻地开口，“你低头吃饭的时候他视线都一直粘你身上”

***  
安度因下班前依然习惯性地推开男孩的房门。  
那本厚重的俄国小说平摊在他的腿上，而书的主人正出神地望着窗外纷扬的雪，甚至没意识到有人靠近。  
“拉希奥，你想要去外面玩雪吗？”他冷不防开口道。  
男孩触电般地回过头，诧异地看着他，仿佛他抛出了一个相当愚蠢的问题。“……我不被允许出门。”他吞吐道。  
“你想吗？”安度因压低声音，如同塞壬对船舷上的水手歌唱。  
拉希奥朝他点了点头，他的视线马上就被什么遮挡了，一件厚重的羽绒服隔空丢来，盖住了他的脑袋，还有一顶黑色的针织帽和一双手套。“吉安娜下午逛街时为你挑的，他们很喜欢你——他们的基金会就是为儿童和青少年服务的，他们喜欢小孩子。”  
拉希奥有些无措地抚摸着羽绒服帽檐的绒毛，一只卡通小龙在衣服后面高昂着脑袋，吐出一团火球。他慢吞吞地套上那件暖和的外套，又戴上黑色的帽子，把他乱糟糟的卷发全塞在里面。  
“你喜欢吗？”医生朝他微笑。  
拉希奥试着张口说点什么，但男孩没能成功，最后他只是点了点头。“别关上房间的灯，让我们悄悄离开，没人会知道的。”安度因对他眨了眨眼睛，伸出手去。在模糊的视线之中，男孩攥住了朝他伸来的手。

他从没像现在这样紧张过。拉希奥一路低着脑袋，他们从步梯下楼，一路上没遇见什么人，只有一个老年的住院者朝安度因点了点头。他们离开疗养院，从后门绕出院子，一路走向镇上的花园。雪厚极了，并且完全没有停下的趋势。男孩几乎在走出院门的瞬间原地跳越了起来，像只离巢的雀鸟那样蹦蹦跳跳，在雪地上印下一连串不规则的脚印。镇上的树梢上挂着一些金色的彩灯，圣诞节越来越近了，有些店家甚至早早地在橱窗上贴上了红绿相间的装饰画。  
花园里没什么人，孩子们多半在白天就已经玩腻了。他们在一棵高大的松树旁停下，“你想要堆一个雪人吗？”安度因朝他微笑。男孩匆忙点头，于是他们动起手来，尽管没有铲子和红色的小桶，可他们依然堆起了一个歪歪扭扭的雪人，男孩在一旁的花坛上捡起两颗大小不同的松果充当雪人的眼睛——它可以没有鼻子，但是一定要有眼睛，拉希奥说。但安度因从口袋里摸出一张红色的超市宣传页，将它折成三角，并随手插在雪人的面庞中央。“现在他有鼻子了。”他说。  
男孩笑嘻嘻地围着他们的雪人转了一圈，随后仰面躺倒在雪地上，张口喘息着，在空中吐出一串可爱的雾气。他看上去像是个快乐过头的雪天使，兴奋地挥舞着四肢，在雪地上留下对称的痕迹，就像一对小小的翅膀。  
安度因感觉自己被什么东西砸到了，他低头望去，拉希奥手里正团着另一个雪球，跃跃欲试着抬手掷向他的脸。“来嘛！和我一起瘫着！”  
男孩的雪球砸向安度因身后的树，他故意投偏了。  
“这里好松软！”他放肆地大声叫嚷着，“比我的床舒服多了！”

安度因晃了晃脑袋，他想掏出手机把男孩这幅少见的欢乐模样拍下来，但他没有那样做。他向前走几步，转过身向后倒去。  
男孩爆发出一声欢呼，他伸手锤着医生的肩膀：“这是我生命中最好的一天！”  
（“This is the best day of my life！”）  
这几乎让医生鼻子发酸，差点儿掉下泪来。

他们就这样安静地躺了好一会儿，直到身后的汗在冷风中落下，直到男孩开始打喷嚏。安度因站起身，把男孩从雪地里拉起。  
“我们该回去了吗？”拉希奥攥着他的手心，昂起脑袋对他傻笑。  
不。安度因抓紧男孩的手，抬头望向天上泛白的云层。告诉我你不想回去，就现在，躺在地上，打滚，哭闹，哀嚎，使性子，朝我大吼大叫，像个十五岁的男孩那样，告诉我你讨厌那儿，告诉我你想离开，而我会——  
“我们回去吧。”男孩小心翼翼地开口，轻轻捏了捏他的手心。  
安度因闭上眼睛。过了好一会儿才回过神来，“我们回去。”他用力握了握男孩的手，“你想要路上喝点儿什么吗？”  
“热可可。”男孩不假思索地说，“加很多糖。”


	3. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明亮的星！  
> 我祈求像你那样坚定——  
> ——济慈《明亮的星》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有详细的暴力描写

“你喜欢那个吗？”安度因一边翻动着当地日报一边开口，头版新闻用了很多笔墨夸赞商场“圣诞老人”免费拥抱的功效，B版在一块不起眼的角落报道了普瑞斯托制药公司在对抗阿尔茨海默症方面的最新进展，获利资金将七成捐给小镇的疗养院。  
“什么？”男孩转过脑袋，困惑地开口。  
“花园那颗装饰成圣诞树的松树，你盯着那个方向看了起码十五分钟。”  
“我只是没什么别的东西好看。”  
“你的书看完了？”  
“早看完了。”  
安度因叹了口气，放下报纸然后从怀里掏出自己的手机。“你想看个电影吗？”男孩从窗边立即窜过来，在床上滚了一圈后挨着医生坐下。“嗯哼。”  
“过来。”安度因拨弄着手机，拿着男孩的手指按向屏幕，“好了，现在你可以随意解锁了，无聊的时候可以拿这个玩。”他含混着说着，“我还有一部打电话用的黑莓。”拉希奥的拇指一直按在屏幕上，许久之后才慢慢移开，挑衅般地凝视着医生的蓝眼睛，“你不担心我用你的社交账号群发‘又大又白’的玩意儿？”  
“我有一整个相册都是‘又大又白’的东西。”安度因面不改色地拿过手机，调试一番后递给男孩，“喏。”  
那是一组飞机上的云层摄影。拉希奥白了他一眼，默不作声转过脑袋。  
于是安度因托着手机，点开一部几乎算是圣诞特供的电影：  
“大家都觉得我们生活的世界充满仇恨和贪欲，但我不这么看，当飞机撞向世贸大厦时，据我所知，没有哪个乘客在打电话传递仇恨，大家都在传达爱意。”（《真爱至上》）  
他们一直看到手机电量告罄。

安度因离开医院的时候没有直接回到公寓，他骑着瓦里安的旧哈雷摩托来到报纸报道的那家有着“圣诞老人”免费拥抱的商场。几个孩子挤在那个穿着臃肿红色外套的工作人员跟前，张开双臂渴求一个拥抱。实际上他们并不缺这个，他们的父亲每天将他们抱起举过头顶不下五次，他们的母亲会在每一顿晚餐后轻吻他们的额头。  
他大概有好几年没买过那些无用但闪亮的小玩意儿了，自从他离开中学后就再也没有过。他在《All I Want for Christmas Is You》单调乏味的旋律中穿过整排的缤纷彩球和圣诞花环。  
“……我对圣诞所求不多  
我只求一样  
我不在乎礼物”

他真该偷偷带那男孩来亲自挑选，他皱着眉头思考着两袋形状一样但颜色不同的小铃铛，最终选择了金色的那袋，他将彩球、拐杖棒糖和烘干松果一股脑地塞进购物篮子，又用一串能通电的彩灯换掉先前丢进去的红色彩带，以及必不可少的伯利恒之星——放在树顶用的。一直到他装满购物篮，他才心满意足地走向靠近大门的方向，拿起一株大概一米多高的小树（塑料制的）夹在手臂下，伴随着喧闹的音乐朝收银台走去。  
“这个圣诞我不会要求很多  
甚至不求下雪  
我只是一直等待  
在槲寄生下……”

***  
拉希奥在快吃完早饭的时候又看到了那对夫妻，还有安度因。  
卡雷苟斯的右臂依然打着石膏，那个蓝头发的男人一见到他就立刻朝他招手，拉希奥拿着一盒牛奶小跑到男人跟前，朝他点了点头，随后转过身朝乌瑞恩医生微笑。“你平常不来医院吃早餐的。”男孩看着金发的医生在窗口点了一份粥。  
“我有一点事情需要早点过来处理。”安度因朝他温和地笑了笑，“而且卡雷出了点儿状况。”  
“他在晨跑的时候被一只吉娃娃咬伤了。”吉安•娜普罗德摩尔女士面无表情地戳着面前的烤肠，就好像那是她丈夫的手指，“于是我说，‘卡雷苟斯，一个能被吉娃娃咬伤的蠢货大概是不需要打狂犬疫苗的，他体内的白痴抗体一定能发挥功效’。”  
拉希奥怀疑地望向那个倒霉的男人，后者笑嘻嘻地拿完好的左手理了理自己的长发，“别听她的，然后她就一大早就开车把我送来，连早餐都顾不上吃。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧你。”  
拉希奥满意地注视着那个男人在妻子的瞪视下合上了嘴。

等拉希奥回到房间的时候，他惊呆了。  
一棵圣诞树在他病床前最显眼的位置，上面只有几个彩色的小球，一大袋装饰用品在床头的柜子上，树下还有两个彩带绑好的盒子。  
一只手搭在他的肩头，“圣诞快乐。”一个温和的声音响在他的耳畔。  
他转过身去，看见安度因不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“我还没来的及把它装饰好，我可以中午下班后和你一起，或者你自己先——”  
“我等你。”男孩马上接腔，朝他咧出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“去看看你的圣诞礼物，”安度因拍了拍男孩的脑袋，抬手看了看表，“我还有大概五分钟到岗。”  
拉希奥几步跑过去，席地坐下，兴奋地看着那两个盒子，似乎没打定主意先拆哪个。最终他先拿起了一个小点儿的盒子，在树下手忙脚乱地解开金色的带子，扯掉蓝色的包装纸，急促地打开盖子。  
“哇哦。”他说，“哇哦——”  
那是个几乎全新的黑色kindle，屏幕上没有划痕，只是盒子是旧的。  
“我记得你的书看完了。”安度因在床边坐下，“我没时间等亚马逊再邮来一个新的，所以只好把我的旧家伙送给你，我昨晚在里面下了很多新书，包括陀思妥耶夫斯基全集和几本蝙蝠侠的漫画。反正这玩意放我这里也没什么用处，我太忙了，我只能拿它压泡面——”  
男孩突然半直起身子搂住医生的腰。“谢谢你，安度因。”他吸了吸鼻子，“……你真的太好了。”  
这令安度因加倍的不好意思，他无所适从的双手轻轻拍了拍男孩的背，示意他去拆开另一个盒子。  
“吉安娜姑妈给你的。”他笑着看着那男孩立刻起身，快速地拆开另一份礼物。  
“她估摸着你的尺寸买来的，每到圣诞节她都会全家买一件毛衣。试试看她目测的水平如何。”

拉希奥举起手中棕色的毛衣，领口和袖口有着大片的深红花纹，正面还有一只红鼻子驯鹿，一件经典的圣诞丑毛衣，大部分像他这个年龄的男孩都会对这样的衣物避之不及。  
“……我们怎么劝她都不听，她坚持造型‘复古’的毛衣是圣诞节的传统，但我从小就觉得那玩意真的挺丑的……”  
“我喜欢这个。”男孩雀跃着开口，快速地脱下自己的外套，然后将毛衣套上脑袋，拉平衣服的褶皱，“完美。”他朝安度因眨着眼睛，“等下次卡雷叔叔住院的时候，我一定要去感谢他们。”  
安度因本来想说，最后还是别希望在医院里再见到卡雷了，但男孩的笑容过于灿烂，以至于他不忍心开口打碎它。

***  
他们在午饭后一溜烟地跑到楼上，把那些乱七八糟的小玩意从袋子里一件件拿出来，把彩球挂在树梢，点缀着金色的小铃，挂上胖墩墩的白胡子老头……最后将彩灯围着树缠绕好圈，只差一颗放在树顶的星星。  
“……我记得我有买伯利恒之星来着……怎么找不到了？”安度因把那个袋子倒了个干净，“一定是我落在什么地方了。”  
“没事儿。”男孩从地上窜起，打开床头的柜子，拿出一把剪刀和一个药盒，又从另一个柜子的角落里搜出几根马克笔，在手心划拉着颜色。他看着那男孩快速地拆开药盒纸板，在地上摊平，剪出一个五角的星星，上面依然残留着药剂成分和服用说明。然后他拿出那只选好的笔，鲜亮的黄色逐渐盖上那些无聊的文字，他专心致志地涂着，就好像那是全世界顶重要的事儿。等他涂好了就把那颗星星高高地举过头顶，“安度因——”他快乐地叫嚷着，咧出两颗虎牙，“现在我们有一颗星星啦！”

然后他们拉下窗帘，打开彩灯的开关，那些跳跃的五彩光晕让本来苍白的病房如同彼得潘的梦境。

***  
安度因直到走到公寓门前的时候才发觉自己没戴钥匙，这有点悲惨，因为外面正下着不小的雪，而他为了不步卡雷苟斯折断手臂的后尘，没敢在积雪的街道上骑那辆旧摩托。他一定把钥匙落在了男孩的病房，他叹了口气，只得转身回到寒风呼啸的雪中。他路过挂着彩灯的橱窗的时突然想到，也许他可以带男孩到他的公寓度过一个圣诞夜，反正现在很晚了，没什么人会注意到的。大部分工作人员在这几日就已经休假回家，他是为数不多仍在值班的医生——即使是在圣诞节，外科医生也不会休闲到没有手术可做。  
这个念头令他的脚步轻快了起来。  
等他再回到疗养院门前的时候已经九点一刻了。整座大楼寂静无声，大部分房间的灯都是暗的，只有三楼那间观察室依然亮着灯，可能有什么突发的精神病患需要格外关照。安度因没有细想，他乘坐电梯到三楼男孩的病房，抬手敲了敲门。  
灯是暗的。  
他有点诧异，他以为男孩会看书看到很晚，他试探性地推了推门把手，门没有锁他推门进来，打开房间的灯。那颗圣诞树依然伫立在床前，但拉希奥不在那儿。他皱着眉头环视着房间，并低头看向床下——他在床下边缘找到了自己公寓钥匙，但没有找到那个男孩。房间干净整洁，他注意到吉安娜送给男孩的那件毛衣已经被小心叠好放在枕头边，他还在枕头下找到了他送男孩的阅读器：拉希奥真的在看《蝙蝠侠》漫画。  
他拿着钥匙的手有点儿颤抖，某种相当恐怖的预感正从他的脊椎爬上脑壳。他把钥匙装进口袋，关上灯离开，他去了楼层的公共卫生间但没有人在那儿……他走遍了四楼每一个可能藏人的角落，甚至去看了看走廊的堆放卫生用品的清理间，同样一无所获。  
他站在原地深呼吸，沿着步梯向楼下走，三楼步梯的声控灯有点儿问题，它总是闪烁个不停。他突然想起那间亮着灯观察室。

“有某种相当特殊的精神方面的问题，需要长期治疗观察。”  
他突然想起同僚的话，不禁加快了步伐。

***  
他很冷。  
他有点儿怀念今早刚得到的新毛衣，尽管它的颜色有点儿傻气，但它穿起来很温暖  
“每到圣诞节她都会全家买一件毛衣。”他想起这个，某种暖流从胸口溢出，甚至驱散了一点儿他目前处境的苦涩。家人对他来说是个过于陌生的名词，安度因的家人？他甚至不允许自己产生这个过分的念头。  
“你不专心，男孩。”本尼迪塔斯的声音突然在他耳边炸开。  
“动作快点儿，你不想让我亲自来对吧？”  
男孩惶恐地摇晃着脑袋。他坐在观察室靠着单面镜的桌子上，脖颈上套着皮质项圈，乱如鸟窝的头发上别了两枚鹿角状的发卡。他只穿了一件红色的卫衣，一双红白相间的条纹长筒袜套着他的小腿。他面对着那个坐在椅子上的医生——他的主治医生兼这间疗养院的院长，在他面前分开赤裸的双腿，手上拿着一根狰狞的塑胶假阴茎，在自己的后穴抽送着。  
“把开关打开。”衣冠楚楚的长者冷漠地开口。  
男孩吞了口唾液，缓慢地找到那个按钮，“唔……”在电动玩具开始振动的时候，他忍不住露出一声呜咽。那东西长得吓人，他只是双手拿着底座，在自己身体里浅浅的磨蹭就已经足够让他颤抖，忍不住蜷缩着脚趾，绷紧大腿的肌肉。  
“开大一点。”  
他顺从地按动着开关，在剧烈的振动中，膝盖下意识地合拢，手上的动作越发迟缓。这令他的医师不快了。  
男人起身抓住他的脚踝，将男孩拉近自己，抬起另一只手夺过男孩手中的塑胶玩具，将幅度调至最高然后猛地捅进男孩的后穴。  
男孩迸发出一声高亢的尖叫，这令年长的医师颇为满足，他调整着角度，快速而使劲地将那塑胶制品深入男孩的身体，他抬起男孩的一只脚，审视着他挺翘的性器和被假阴茎塞满的后穴，一些透明的润滑液随着剧烈的抽送慢慢从穴口溢出。拉希奥皱着眉头，双手无措地撑着身后冰凉的桌子。  
“记住我们先前说了什么吗？”本尼迪塔斯缓慢地开口，将硬物从男孩身体中抽离，而后又突然深深地全部楔入，惹得男孩痛苦而煎熬地呻吟出声。  
“是的……”拉希奥回答。  
院长伸出手指，弹了弹男孩身前挺起的性器，“可别不小心射了出来，孩子，你知道我们的要求有多严格。”  
他扶着男孩的腰，让他跪着转过身去，面对着那面镜子，“掀开你的上衣，拉希奥。”他手下的抽送越发快速，“把那个夹在你的乳头上。”他掐着男孩的下班让他转头去看。  
那是一对精致的金属夹子，中间连缀着一串金色的流苏。男孩颤抖地伸出双手，把那个对小玩意儿拿到自己胸前。  
“动手。”他被敦促着。  
拉希奥闭上眼睛，摸索着将那东西咬在自己的乳尖。那些金色的流苏随着男孩剧烈起伏的胸膛而晃动。本尼迪塔斯伸手撩拨着那些链子，身后的动作越发快速。男孩在一次又深又狠的撞击中低下自己的腰窝，医师的左手突然重重地拧着他一边的乳尖而后向外扯。  
“咿——”男孩的腰完全塌落下去，趴在桌子上剧烈的喘息。  
年长者的将电动玩具从男孩后穴拔出，一声暧昧的响声引起男孩的又一阵战栗。院长满意地瞧着那男孩收缩着身后的小口，他伸出手去，猛地抽上男孩仍在张合的后穴，随后向前探去，摸索着男孩的囊袋和软下来的阴茎。  
“拉希奥……你真是个不听话的坏孩子。”他将男孩射出的液体抹在他的唇边，“你知道坏孩子要受到什么惩罚对吗？”  
男孩讨好地伸出舌头舔舐着男人递来的手指，发出几声呜咽。“我很抱歉，先生，真的——呃！”  
男人的手掌重重的拍向男孩的屁股。“你喜欢吗？”那医师询问着，又一巴掌打来，让男孩发出夹杂着痛苦与欢愉的尖叫。  
“是的……”拉希奥垂下脑袋，顺从地开口。“是的……先生。”  
男人揽着男孩的腰，快速而凶狠地抽打着男孩的屁股，直到那块皮肤变得发红，留下错综的指印，直到男孩哭喊着哀求他停下。他的抬起手揉了揉男孩乱糟糟的头发，将他拉向自己身前，让他靠近自己勃起的阴茎，然后毫无预警地捅入男孩的身体。  
男孩的后穴温暖湿润，如同讨好般地拼命收缩着。他掐着男孩的腰挺入着，时不时抬手抽打着男孩的屁股，或者捏起他的下巴让他直面着镜子，“看看你，拉希奥。”他注视着男孩镜中泛红的眼睛，口水和眼泪在那张可怜兮兮的小脸上浑成一团，“你喜欢这个对吗？”  
“是的……是的，啊！是的，先生。”他伸出舌头，去舔男人伸进他口中的手指，卖力地吮吸着。本尼迪塔斯的手指从他唇边抽离时扯出一条暧昧的银丝，“说出来，你想要我怎么样，男孩？”  
“操我，使用我，射给我，先生，求您——”  
“你真是个淫荡的坏孩子，拉希奥。”他朝镜中的男孩微笑，而后垂下脑袋，啃咬着男孩的脊背，身下的动作越发快速，他攥着男孩的脖颈的皮质项圈，攥住它向后扯，享受着男孩由于窒息而下意识紧缩的后穴——那玩意简直湿润紧致得如同天堂。  
他射在男孩体内。从旁边的桌上扯过几张医用湿巾擦了擦自己的手指和性器，然后系上腰带，如同来时一般衣冠楚楚。  
“好孩子。”他抬起手，轻轻捏了捏男孩红肿的臀部。

***  
安度因不知道自己在三楼那间观察室的单面镜前伫立了多久。  
久到他沸腾的血液冷却，久到他忘却的呼吸正常。  
时间仿佛丧失了流动的刻度，周围的一切以一种不真切的姿态在他眼前旋转着，翻腾着，只有那镜前的孩子依然鲜活：泛红的眼睛，妩媚的微笑，伸出的舌尖，挺起的乳头，摇晃的、挺翘的阴茎构成了一副真实到不能再真实的肖像画，这画面和他早些时候看到的景象逐渐融合：拉希奥在雪中翻滚，拉希奥把头从那本厚重的书里抬起来朝他傻笑，拉希奥穿着那件蠢兮兮的毛衣然后紧拥着他的腰——拉希奥。可爱的、克制的、会画星星的拉希奥。  
然后那些画面消失了，谄媚讨好的笑容被暴力碾碎，只剩下那张痛苦的、呼吸困难的小脸，男孩的手指无措地划过光滑的镜面，试图在上面寻求支撑。他发出无声的哀嚎，和先前无意义的呻吟都不同，一个缄默的字眼反复从他的唇间溢出，安度因费了好一会儿才读出男孩的唇语：

“安度因。”他说。  
“安度因，救救我。”

他像个丢盔弃甲的逃兵那样，飞似得逃离了那个真实的梦靥。

***  
屋内温度高得吓人，帽顶上残留的雪刚进门时就融化了，安度因透过眼镜上氤氲的雾环视昏暗的房间，将帽子摘下随手丢在暖气上，没来得及脱掉靴子就把自己摔进沙发。他在垫子上僵硬地瘫了好一会儿才想起俯身按开茶几前的落地灯，他弯腰时无意瞥见地板上有什么东西在闪闪发光——是颗星星。那是他之前买来装饰圣诞树的伯利恒之星，他一定是在早些时候拿起那袋饰品时把它掉在了沙发和茶几之间的缝隙里。他捡起那颗金色的星星，在柔和的灯光下反复端详着，他想起拉希奥清晨专心致志剪裁纸药盒时身影，他看着那男孩兴奋地拿出黄色的马克笔，用鲜艳的黄色盖上纸板上的药剂说明，他看着那男孩转身朝他微笑，露着两颗尖锐可爱的虎牙：“安度因——”

“——救救我。”  
星星消失了，连带着男孩璀璨的微笑，那张可爱的小脸逐渐皱成一团，融化在湿润的眼眸里。  
安度因触电似的丢到了那颗塑料装饰物。别去想这个，至少不是现在，他对自己说，想想别的，想想圣诞节，想想缤纷的彩灯，想想今年冬天的第一场雪，想想雪花融化在舌尖的触感，想想——他突然想起被雪球砸中鼻梁，一个年轻又快活的声音在他面前放声大笑着，这该死的笑容感染了他，令他忍不住嘴角上扬，令他皱着眉头笑弯了腰，笑到眼泪都流了出来。不该是这样，安度因想，这不公平。那孩子就应该在漫天的雪地里打滚，跑着跳着，任凭谁也追不上他，而不是被剪去尾羽，塞进笼子，被迫唱着悲戚的歌。  
安度因用力地按压着自己的额角，起身从桌上拿起一个水杯，去厨房接上一杯水。他考虑过罪魁祸首可能是某个胆大妄为的护工，某个道德操守低劣的注射科医生，他试过了找寻证据，甚至有了几个怀疑对象，尽管拉希奥始终牙关紧咬，没能透露分毫。可他未曾料到竟会是这样。若非亲眼目睹，就算那孩子提前告诉他，自己又是否会相信呢？他的恩师，他的教父，他立志从医的楷模……本尼迪塔斯曾把过他的母亲从生死线拉回，曾在他满月的时候寄来真切的问候，曾为他的学士帽拨穗，他甚至曾立志成为一个像老师那样的人，一个技术精湛，品行高尚，抚平伤痛与哭喊的医生。  
男孩伤痕累累的肩颈再一次浮现在他眼前，还有那些无声的啜泣和战栗。  
某些一直以来他所坚信的东西消失了，无声无息地湮没在雪中。

可他并不觉得寒冷彻骨，恰恰相反，某些炙热的情感正在雪风中缓慢地燃烧。而他分不清那是愤怒还是什么。那应当是愤怒，他对自己说……否则还能是什么呢？是的，愤怒会让你理智燃烧，双手握拳，但它是否会像现在这样，在你的血脉中穿梭骚动，让你心底发痒，喉咙发干？等安度因晃过神来时，他羞愧地发现自己的身体毫无来由地起了令人难堪的反应。他懊恼地把喝干的玻璃杯砸在桌面上，躺回沙发，解开腰带，漫不经心地握住自己硬挺的阴茎，快速甚至有些粗暴地上下耸动着，他只是想快点儿结束然后回到床上卷着被子，什么都不去想，把所有一切留给明天——明天一切都会变得很好。  
这是在骗谁呢。安度因在内心苦笑着，他摇了摇头，翻出手机，随便打开一个无聊庸俗的色情视频，另一只手继续照顾着自己，女演员夸张卖力地表演着假高潮，一声高亢过一声，可这却令他心烦意乱。他试着回想少年时代要好的女孩，想象她柔软的手指，想象她单薄甜美的唇，想象她赤裸着后背转过头朝自己微笑，鸟窝一样黑发凌乱地向四周支楞着，懒洋洋地，眉眼带笑地轻声呼唤自己的名字：  
“安度因。”

柔软的手指无措地抓过冰冷光滑的镜面，蜜色的胸膛剧烈地起伏，唾液不受控制地淌出他的唇，他跪在那儿，双膝分开，脑袋无措地低垂着，颤抖着，哀求着，那张可爱的脸上染上了痛苦的情欲，那双漂亮的眼睛无神地睁大，恐惧顺着泪水蔓延，淌满了他的脸。他看着他，绝望而哀恸地呼唤着他的名字。  
“安度因——”

他在那男孩无声的呼喊与抽噎中射了出来。  
他气喘吁吁地用手掩住自己的眼睛，太亮了，这盏灯该死的亮，把他的一切照耀的无处遁逃，照得他眼睛发酸，情不自禁地流下泪来。


	4. 越界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾有七次鄙视自己的灵魂：  
> ……  
> 第四次是她犯了错，却自我安慰说别人也犯同样的错时。  
> 第五次是她容忍了软弱，还将这容忍视作坚强时。  
> 第六次是她鄙弃一张难看的面孔，却不知那还是她自己的另一面具时。  
> ——纪伯伦《我曾七次鄙视自己的灵魂》

午饭的时候，男孩端着餐盘找遍了整个餐厅都没寻到金发医生的影子。于是拉希奥只好安慰自己，一定是快下班的时候科室来了什么急诊病人让他没时间吃饭，他给安度因多拿了一颗苹果，想着有机会看到他的时候塞给他。

没有急诊病人。  
安度因•乌瑞恩医生在下工的第一时间就离开了疗养院的大楼，在附近的一家咖啡店点了一杯冰美式和很多蛋糕——表面盖满了糖霜，松软的糕饼之间加了很多蔓越莓果脯，拉希奥一定会很喜欢这种甜得吓人的点心。他想要给男孩带去一些，但不知为何就是移不动步子，他不知道自己为什么不去医院的餐厅就餐，但他知道那男孩一定会掐算着时间在自己的桌边坐下，然后嘲笑他餐盘里过量的西兰花。安度因安静地享受着摄入过量碳水化合物和糖分的快感，这些日子以来他总是在休息的时候探访那个孤单的男孩，他几乎已经习惯了那个男孩时而安静时而吵闹的表现。拉希奥会在以为自己独处的时候久久地凝视窗外落雪的枝桠，也会在卡雷苟斯和吉安娜一同造访的时候兴奋得像个雀跃的雏鸟。他会戳戳你的腰窝拿着你的手机指给你看一张圣诞老人跳舞的动图，屏幕在那个白胡子老头转过身的时候突然定格，从阴影中窜出一张骇人的丧尸脸。他会因为你吓得摔掉了手机而快乐地在床上打滚，笑得上气不接下气：  
“安度因你真是个胆小鬼！”  
那孩子说的没错，他的确是。

下午的那台手术持续了很久。患者是个和他年纪差不多大的女性，有着严重的胸腔粘连。他不是主刀者，只是协助胸外科主治医师完成手术，胸腔内封闭负压的特殊环境加大了手术的难度。他们对在这个广泛胸腔粘连的患者进行肺切除术时意识到她肺部的解剖关系完全丧失了，难以理出肺叶形态，整个器官在手术时不停地出血漏气出血漏气。  
手术按时完成，但结果却不容乐观，她心律紊乱，依然需要体外呼吸机才能维持体征，一切都要等到第二日才能尘埃落定。等安度因摘下医用手套离开无菌室的时候，天已经全黑了，疗养院在这个时候变得异常安静，毕竟大部分人员仍处在休假期间。他完美的错过了晚饭，但好消息是他此时此刻食欲全无，他在房间已经洗过手，却依然能在上面闻见血腥味儿。他不紧不慢地回到办公室，拿起包和早些时候剩下的蛋糕，挣扎着思考是否要将这些他没胃口吞下的甜点带给那个真正需它的人。   
他在三楼的楼梯口伫立良久，最终决定先去走廊尽头的洗手间洗把脸。如果他观察足够仔细，就会发现男孩的病房依然是暗的，但他的脸很烫，令他无法清晰的思考，这是长时间精神紧绷的下场，算是他们科室的常态了。

他刚掀起门帘的时候就听见一些闷闷的声响。  
那是从洗手间最里侧的隔间传来的，听上去像是士兵在阅兵仪式上的正步踢腿声。他拧起眉头，悄声向内走去。两三个人背对着他围站在墙角，他们吹着口哨，时不时向前突然跺脚，并发出恐吓的呼喊，他们放肆地笑着，听上去让人背后发毛。  
“谁在哪儿？”安度因从门后抄起一根拖把，并握住它潮湿的木柄。  
一个人回首看向他，并立刻拍了拍同伴的肩膀。安度因几乎立刻就认出了男人的脸，那正是先前揣过男孩房门，并声称要为他换洗传单的那个护工，他们侧过身来，眯着眼睛看向他，并相互交换一个怪异的眼神。但安度因压根没工夫主意那眼神背后的恶意，他甚至没去看另外两个人的脸，因为他能看到那些人在墙角围住的东西是什么了。

拉希奥。  
那男孩赤裸着双腿坐在地上，披着自己的病服外套，双手抱膝，脑袋埋在腿间，像只应激的小动物那样努力把自己缩成小小的一团。  
安度因几乎立刻就奔上前去，撞开站在中央的那个人，跻身站在他们和蜷缩的男孩之间。“滚开！”他从牙缝里咬出那个单词。他的脸烫的吓人，所有的血液似乎都冲上了他的脑子。他紧握着手中的拖把杆子，拿着它挑衅般地挨个指向那些人，他希望他手中拿的不是什么木柄，而是一把尖锐的手术刀，就像他方才攥住救人性命的那把，他想要把那锐器刺穿他们每一个人的胸腔，然后看看那颗心是不是红色的，是否会像那个女孩一样不停地出血漏气出血漏气——  
那些人有点儿扫兴地朝他笑了笑，甚至伸手想要去拍他的肩膀，在和他目光相接时又立即放下伸出的手。  
“滚开！”安度因再一次怒吼咆哮，“否则我就报警了！”他能察觉到自己的牙齿嘎吱作响。  
他们再一次彼此相视，耸了耸肩，而后结伴离开了洗手间。

安度因依然紧攥着那根拖把，就好像对面隔间里会突然冒出什么长着牙齿的怪物，直到男孩压抑的痛呼唤醒了他。他把那玩意随手丢下，蹲下身子摸着男孩后脑乱糟糟的黑发。“拉希奥，”他颤抖着开口，试着找回冷静的声线，“你受伤了吗？”男孩抬起头，挂着泪痕的眼睛与他对视，“我没事。”拉希奥条件发射般地开口，用手背快速地擦了擦鼻子，“他们只是在吓唬我……”  
安度因注意到男孩裸露的手臂上新印下的烫伤，创口不大，但是不少，那一定是烟头留下的。他有点想将那孩子一把抱进怀里，告诉他自己看到了，告诉他自己不是个能随便被糊弄的蠢蛋，告诉他可以大声哭出来就像个十五岁的男孩该有的那个样子——但他不能，他有些害怕自己压到男孩肩背上的伤痕。  
男孩打了个喷嚏。安度因骂骂咧咧地诅咒着该死的天气和自己的愚蠢，脱掉大衣把它盖在男孩的肩头。“过来。”他朝拉希奥伸出双臂，示意自己要将他抱起。男孩倔强地摇了摇头，“我能自己走。”他攥住安度因的手，然后扶着墙壁缓缓起身，却在站起的一瞬间向前踉跄了一小步。安度因叹了口气，手臂穿过男孩的膝弯和后背，将他原地抱起，拉希奥的脑袋埋在他的胸前，双手紧攥着他的毛衣，打定主意不说一句话。他轻得吓人，尽管安度因早已注意到男孩胸前清晰可见的肋骨，可他依然在抱起拉希奥的时候难以抑制地心碎。  
“我带了些吃的给你。”安度因拿鼻子碰了碰男孩的耳廓。“我中午的时候就想要拿给你……但我一直没有时间。”  
“是甜的吗？”男孩小声嘀咕着。  
“是的。”他鼻子一酸，差点儿掉下泪来。

***  
他将男孩轻轻放回床上，拉希奥几乎在躺下的一瞬间就自己伸手盖上了被子。安度因将大衣挂在门后，烧上一壶水然后回到男孩的身边。拉希奥把被子拉到自己的鼻子下面，两只眼睛紧紧地盯着他。“把手臂给我。”安度因宣布道，片刻之后又用上缓和的语气，“拉希奥，不然它们明天起了水泡会更难受。”  
他指的是男孩手臂上的烫伤。拉希奥有些迟疑地从被子里拿出手臂，让金发的医生捏起自己的手腕，拿着蘸着碘伏的棉签小心地擦拭着。“可能会有点儿疼。”医生颤抖着开口，但拿着棉签的手指稳如磐石。“一点儿也不。”男孩马上接腔，“我喜欢酒精在皮肤上的感觉，凉凉的，只要接下来不给我打针就行。”  
“不会的。”安度因试着抬头挤出一个微笑，并从医疗包里拿出一管湿润烧伤膏，他一个月前就往包里塞了这个，在第一次发现男孩的情况之后。他耐心地说服男孩掀开被子，让自己检查一下是否还有其他的伤痕。拉希奥犹豫了片刻，但还是掀开被子靠着床头坐起。安度因仔细地看着男孩的肩背，有些新的瘀伤错落地分布着，但好在并不严重。  
水烧开了，安度因兑出一盆温水，拿着毛巾重新回到男孩的床边。“你的手臂不能洗澡，但还是需要为你清理一下。”男孩僵硬地坐在床上，似乎没能理解医生话中的意思。“拉希奥，我得为你清理一下身后，不然你明早会很难受的。”安度因轻声说着。医生的手攥着男孩的被子，“我能掀开它吗？”  
拉希奥没有看他的脸，但男孩点了点头。  
医生用拧得半干的毛巾擦拭着男孩的肩背、大腿和腰腹，拉希奥趴在床上，脑袋埋进枕头，一声不吭。所幸他下身没什么糟糕的伤痕，只是臀部有些微红。他起身换了一盆水并再度回来。拉希奥在听到一声塑料袋撕开的响声时转过头去，他看见安度因撕开并带上一次性的医用手套。“没事的。”安度因低声安慰着男孩，“不必担心。”  
他先用毛巾在男孩身后小心地擦拭，擦去那些肮脏的液体，而后将毛巾放回水盆。带着橡胶手套的手指小心翼翼地探向男孩的后穴，将里面残留的污物缓慢地弄出。  
拉希奥安静地趴在床上，脑袋完完全全埋进枕头。有着怪异的热度顺着他的小腹上升，医生的手指轻柔地刮过他的内壁，比他先前遭遇过的一切都要温柔。安度因只是在照顾自己的身体，他对自己说着，别去想别的。可他依然无法抗拒地意识到自己的性器竟有些抬头的迹象，这令他大腿发颤，脑袋发懵。“呃——”他在一次角度微深的探入中哼出了声，这把男孩吓坏了，他僵硬地直着脖子，甚至没意识到安度因是什么时候从他后面抽离手指。  
“别感冒了。”医生将一套病服摊在男孩身上，自己转身倒掉那盆水。拉希奥以最快的速度换上那套白色的病服，他从没像现在这样这么喜欢它们。他坐在床上等待着，不知道为什么安度因倒盆水要用那么久。  
等安度因再回到床边的时候，拉希奥意识到他已经摘下了手套。他没什么表情，安静地朝男孩张开手臂。拉希奥理解了，他向前挪动着双膝，投入那个诱人的拥抱。他把脑袋埋在安度因的肩颈，闭上眼睛，贪婪地呼吸着。安度因闻起来像是酒精和消毒水混在一起的味道，这本该是他最讨厌的气味，但不知为何现在却让他觉得安全舒适。安度因像方才抱着他走过走廊那样，揽着他的肩膀，一手穿过他的膝弯。这让拉希奥有些不好意思，但却不得不承认着舒服得很，他的脑袋往医生的心窝磨蹭着，聆听着安度因的心跳——那听起来快极了。  
“嗯？”他尚未反应过来便意识到医生的手滑向自己的腰腹，轻轻将他抱起然后拽住他的裤腰向下扯至膝窝，手指暧昧地沿着他的后穴打转，赤裸的、没有医用手套的，安度因的手指。拉希奥愣住了，他陡然瞪大眼睛，无措地望向安度因的脸。那双好看的蓝眼睛注视着他，专注得就好像除了他再也看不下别的事物。他读不懂那双眼睛之后汹涌的情绪。  
医生的手指突然捅入他的后穴，像方才为他清理身体一样，温柔地摸索着内壁。他试着去想医生只是在为他清理身体里可能残留的东西，而不是——  
“咿呀！”  
男孩颤抖地叫出了声，更多的手指插入了他的后穴，它们在他体内小心地分剪着，暧昧而缠绵地在他体内打着圈，不断地按向他贴近腺体的肠道内壁。安度因是个外科医生，他当然熟悉解刨学构造。那不可能是处于好心的清理身体了，因为男孩的脚趾都因他的每一次弯曲手指而蜷缩。“……安度因？”男孩小声而诧异地询问着，“呃！安度因……你在干什么？”  
金发的医生没有回答。他垂下脑袋，嘴唇贴上拉希奥的耳朵，舔舐着他的耳廓，咬住男孩的耳垂并轻轻吮吸。耳畔的水声让男孩的面庞变得滚烫，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，像是难以苏醒的夏日午睡，他不知道是否应该竭尽全力推开那个成年人，或者张开嘴使劲去咬他的脖子，他准能把他咬出血来。他不知道怎么办才好了，那可是安度因，带他去下雪的花园，为他拼好一棵圣诞树，把他从那些混蛋手中救下……他是这个该死的鬼地方唯一愿意对他微笑的人。他怎么能咬伤安度因呢？“安度因……”拉希奥在一次恰到好处的戳刺中颤抖着肩膀，慌忙推搡着医生的胸膛，在他怀中挣扎着。但男孩的挣扎在他一次又一次精准而暧昧的抽插下溃不成军。“安度因，停下……”他依然小声哀求着，“求你……”  
“安度因，我不喜欢这样——”那声音逐渐走调，间或夹杂着几声破碎的抽噎。

那男孩哽咽着，双眼无神地瞪大，液态的恐惧淌出他的眼睛，脑袋无措地低垂着，颤抖着，哀求着：  
“安度因，救救我。”

医生触电般地抽出手，快速地倒退着，直到他撞翻床边的吊瓶架，金属落地发出刺耳的喧哗。男孩在失去支持后向后栽在床上，他像只落入陷阱的小兽那样昂起头，呆滞地观察着自己的处境。安度因的胃部泛起一阵恶心，他没有吃晚饭，但他依然忍不住呕吐的冲动。他天杀的在做什么？他不知该如何回答拉希奥的问题，这地方就像桑拿房一样令他汗流浃背，难以呼吸。他需要一些新鲜空气，需要冷风吹透他的脑子，他侧身抓起床头柜的包，准备转身离去。  
“别！”  
他听见衣物摩擦的声音。那男孩赤着脚翻身下床，连滚带爬地撞向他，手指紧拽着他的衣角，“别走。”拉希奥急促地呼吸着，像是从很远很远的地方一路跑着赶来。  
他没回头，他试着拽了拽男孩攥住的衣服，但没能把它从男孩的手指间扯出。“安度因……”拉希奥调整着他的呼吸，试着说出一个完整的句子，“别丢下我一个人，求你了。”（dont leave me alone，please）  
他小手离开了医生的衣角，双手握住安度因的手腕，握住它然后靠近自己的脸。安度因察觉到手背的微凉，他转过头来，发现那男孩正跪坐在地上，像只啄食面包屑的鸽子那样，轻吻着他的手背，这感觉有些痒，就像是鸟尾的羽毛划过他的心房。他的脚如同生根似的扎在原地，无法移动分毫。  
于是他留下了，倾身抱起男孩，将他放回床上。拉希奥跪坐着面向他，脑袋埋在他的脖颈间，双手紧紧地抓着他的后背。医生向安抚一只受惊的猫那样轻抚着男孩的脊背，试着平息它剧烈的抖动。安度因抱着他调整了姿势，让男孩背靠着自己，解放出自己的右手，然后卷起男孩的上衣，手指僵硬地停留在他的小腹，他等待着——尽管他并不清楚自己究竟在等待些什么。

不。  
他几乎立即就察觉到温暖的小手覆上他的手背，拉希奥的手搭着他的手指，轻轻握住然后牵引着他上移，让医生的手触碰自己的胸膛。这似乎让安度因僵住的指关节逐渐融化，他活动着手指，摩挲着男孩的胸腹，在乳晕周围缓缓打转，轻捏着他的乳尖，捏住它然后向前微微扯起。男孩直着嗓子叫出声，下意识挺动着自己的腰身。安度因的左手重新探向男孩的后腰，缓慢而坚定地重新探入那个温暖湿润的地方。拉希奥的双手抱着医生的小臂，向前挺着胸膛，含糊地轻哼出声。  
直到医生的动作逐渐加快，直到他的双脚下意识后蹬着床被，发出急促而痛苦地喘息。“嘘——”医生在他耳边低声安慰着，“乖孩子，拉希奥……”他吻了吻男孩的额头，“很快就好了……我会让你很舒服的。”男孩的挣扎逐渐软化，最终完全瘫在医生的怀里，双手紧攥着安度因的衣袖，后脑贴着他的心脏，他听见衣物摩擦的声音，听见自己压抑的呻吟。安度因似乎沉醉其中，因为他注意到每当自己漏出一两声颤抖，那医生的手指就会突然停顿，而后更用力地在他体内戳刺着，让他绷直脚背，下意识收缩着自己的穴口。而对方似乎把这当场某种邀请，指甲甚至划过他的内壁，让他忍不住尖叫出声。  
安度因没在骗他……他的确让他舒服极了，拉希奥眯起眼睛，纯粹的欢愉正顺着他的小腹一圈圈向全身荡漾开来，从没有人像安度因这样重视过他的感受，他浑身无力而瘫软，安度因的每一个动作似乎都只是为了将他带上极乐的巅峰。但为什么他依然感觉心头苦涩，并忍不住想要痛哭出声呢？

一直到他紧绷着大腿，小声呻吟着射了出来，安度因才从他身体里缓缓撤出手指。他瘫在医生的怀里剧烈的喘息着，安度因重新将他转过身来，双手捧着他的脸，温柔地注视着他的眼睛……他为什么要这样？他为什么能这样？为什么能在这一切发生之后这样看着他？男孩困惑而痛苦地思考着，但马上，他的思考就停滞了。  
安度因吻了他。  
而他忍不住张开双唇，沉醉在对方温柔的攻势里。

那晚男孩一直蜷缩在安度因怀里，他们什么都没说，只是一次又一次地紧紧相拥。拉希奥用了很久才睡着，他不确定自己是出于恐惧还是别的什么，但他知道的是，他的确眷恋这些温暖的拥抱——他几乎想要付出一切换明天的朝阳不要升起。

拉希奥在半夜的时候惊醒了，他突然想起自己还没有吃到安度因先前说的甜食。  
他一定是忘记了。


	5. 出亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我越是逃离  
> 却越是靠近你  
> 我越是背过脸  
> 却越是看见你  
> ——《一千零一面镜子》埃姆朗•萨罗希

男孩在醒来的时候没立即睁开眼睛。  
他给自己打了个小赌，如果他睁眼时安度因依然在房间里，不管是在睡觉还是在干嘛，那他就原谅他。男孩默数了三声，却依然闭着眼睛。他抱着被子，从床的这端滚到另一侧。“安度因？”他把脑袋埋进枕头闷闷地开口，那里依然有着酒精的气味。  
四周寂静无声。  
安度因要上早班。拉希奥缓慢地思考着，自己一定是睡过头了，他怎么能这么懒惰呢？男孩拉过被子蒙住脑袋，决定再睡上一会儿。

***  
那个胸腔粘连的女孩的手术效果颇为成功，虽然她尚未脱离危险，但手术至少达到了预期应有的效果。这让安度因焦灼的情绪有所缓解，他不确定那些莫名的思绪该如何定义，他一遍又一遍地用指节按压着眉心，他有点怀念男孩的手指抚摸他手背的时的温度，甚至于怀念那个小而轻的亲吻啄在他手背上的触感。这不对，接受那男孩的触碰绝非正义之举，但他太轻易就沉溺其中了。他在做什么？他怎能这样？安度因试着狡辩并回应自己的心声：至少他好过他们，他们侮辱他，侵害他，对待他像是个仅供戏耍的马戏团鹦鹉，而我——  
而你和他们一样。  
不。

等他回过神来时，自己已经站在院长室的门前了。安度因几乎从记事起就认识本尼迪塔斯，他是瓦里安的旧友，是他的教父，而如今是他的老师和上司。安度因并非和老师无话不谈，他对他总是有种来自心底的畏惧，他记不清原因了……但从任何角度来说，他的老师都是一位堪称医学楷模的专家，他救了如此多本该逝去的生命却并没有什么高高在上的态度，他总是对他的学生倾囊相授，并指出每一个能做得更好的细节。

“敬畏生命。”在安度因第一次拿起手术刀的时候，他的老师说。  
他相信这个——一直相信这个。这支持着他违背瓦里安的意愿去读医学硕士，支撑着他完成每一台令人汗流浃背的手术，支持着他在每个加班回家的夜晚独自驶过昏黄的路灯……而这又是否足以支撑着他叩响老师的门，直视着他的眼睛，质问他所做的一切？他刚抬起手腕的时候，门突然从内侧开启。  
“哦，安度因。”他的老师平静地注视着他，“我刚好需要一些新的手套，你能帮我拿一些吗？”他迟疑了好一会儿，才朝本尼迪塔斯点了点头。他近乎羞赧地转过头，准备迈开步子。  
“顺便一提，孩子，你父亲还好吗？我很久没去拜访他了。”  
安度因驻足停立。调整着呼吸转过身，“他很好，谢谢您的关心。”

事实上，这甚至不足以支撑他正视男孩的眼睛。

***  
拉希奥最近总是有很多时间读书。  
因为安度因再没有在任何时间造访过他，所以他免去了拿对方手机在推特上浏览猫咪搞笑视频和恐怖电影片段的时间，并且不必再担心那个总是一惊一乍的安度因突然摔掉手机，就因为他把他的壁纸换成了恐怖电影的核心截图。他的生活重新恢复到某种波澜不惊的范式，就像那医生到此之前一样。这并不意味着没有人找他的麻烦，但他们不是安度因——而当他赤裸身体时面对的人不是那个年轻的金发医生时，这就容易很多了。他习惯这个，只需要温顺地服从指令：张开嘴，抬起腰，声音大点……这并没有那么难以忍受。  
也许只要再过一点时间，他就能够习惯安度因不再想要面对他的事实。  
但安度因无孔不入。  
他也许不再出现在食堂的窗口前或是男孩的房间，但他存在的痕迹就像一株生长过剩的藤蔓，在这几个月的时间里缠满了男孩生存的空间。那棵闪烁的圣诞树被男孩拖到了墙角，又用窗帘遮住，但拉希奥没办法把医生送他的kindle丢在床下，那几乎是他唯一能放松下来的机会，沉浸在那些死去多时的作家的世界里，在别人的故事里忘记自己的生活。

圣诞假期结束的一周后，疗养院来了一位特别的病人。她是本地中学的一名体育教师，身材高挑，面庞硬朗，有着挺拔的腰身和漂亮的上臂肌群。她在课堂上出了点儿“教学事故”，一个学生从器材室搬运下节体育节要用到的防护垫时，无意碰到了身侧的跳马，电光火石间又带着碰翻了墙角侧方的举重架。体育教师在那冒失的小鬼被架子压倒前将他推开，左腿却被举重架和掉落的杠铃砸成了骨折。她是个很受小孩子欢迎的老师，当然啦，孩子们总是很欢迎体育老师。但除此之外，她对工作的尽职态度和幽默感才让她有了今天的境遇：在受伤的第一时间被学生们抬到镇上的医院，并在她的病房门外挤了个滴水不漏，任凭那些护工怎么劝阻也一定要等待着老师能被探望的时候，为此不惜错过了午饭的时间。  
那些叽叽喳喳的小鬼让原本安静的走廊变得吵闹，拉希奥从床上翻身起立，将房门推开一条小缝小心地观察着，他第一次在医院见到这么多小孩子，就在离自己的病房这么近的位置……  
一个大胆的计划闪过他的头脑。它没有先前准备，没有备用方案，甚至没有后续措施，但它贵在机不可失，贵在那个失落的男孩此时此刻几乎想要用尽一切方法逃离这里。如果运气好的话，他只需要在那些小鬼结伴离开医院的时候混在他们之间，假装自己是一个嘻嘻哈哈无甚忧愁的十五岁少年，也许他就能逃离这栋该死的白色集中营。拉希奥快速地脱掉自己的病服外套，换上普罗德摩尔女士先前为他买来的便服，套上那件丑兮兮的毛衣，带上黑色的针织帽。他将柜子里的备用枕头拖出来塞进被子下，让那看上去像是里面有人在睡觉，他要留着灯，这能为他争取更多不起怀疑的时间，如果他能逃得出去的话。他环视着房间，寻找着所有他能用上的东西——  
最终他只在怀里藏好了他拿来看书的kindle，并努力不去想他是怎么得到那玩意儿的。于是他坐在床边，等待着那些小鬼们离开。

***  
安度因得去为老师拿上一叠医用手套，这意味着他要去三楼的供应室一趟，这些日子以来他一直离那层楼远远的。而当他不得不路过这里时，却又忍不住绕了段路，去看看那男孩的病房是否亮着灯。  
等走过那儿的时候，两个护工正站在大开的房门前骂骂咧咧地抱怨着。  
“……什么时候？”  
“不清楚……我还以为那个小杂种一年前就得到了教训呢。”  
医生心头警铃大作，他紧走几步挤入那两人的谈话，“怎么了？”一边越过他们的肩膀朝房间里观望。  
那对护工扫视着他，相互交换一个怪异的眼神。这令安度因芒刺在背，他确定自己没见过他们，他不知这份不安感从何而来。“那男孩不在他的房间里，而且装作床上有人，他一定已经混在那帮学生当中离开了医院。”  
“我们得找到他。”另一位护工补充道，“他……下午的镇定剂还没有打，如果他在街上发作会很糟糕的，你知道，那男孩精神有点儿问题，他狂躁症发作的时候挺疯的……”  
他根本没疯。疯狂的是站在这里的人——他们都疯了，竟想要把一个正常的孩子训诫得和他们一样疯狂。安度因试图让自己冷静下来，不要紧咬着牙齿。他不能放任其他人找到那男孩，他不敢想象男孩被找到后会遭遇些什么。“别担心。”他深吸一口气，“我会找到他的。”  
他询问了保安那群高中生离开的时间，那时刚巧是下午开工之前，距现在已经有有近两个小时，他将那包手套嘱托护工交给院长，换下白褂就出了门。他的旧摩托一直没打着火，可能是温度太低了或是别的什么旧问题，他现在没工夫追究这个，他向保安借了量单车就匆匆离去。这是个不算太大的镇子，从医院步行到最近的长途车站只需要不到一小时，但安度因不认为那男孩打算离开这里，他从没听拉希奥谈起过他的家人，他不知道那个男孩是否有什么地方可以托付——也许这才是关键，也许这才是拉希奥一直被困在这里的原因：因为那男孩再没别的地方可去了。

***  
这感觉很奇妙。  
拉希奥抓起一把车窗上的雪，感受着它们融化在指尖的冰凉。这和在病房的窗台上掬起一捧雪的感觉是不同的，他欣喜了一小阵，但很快那些微小的雀跃就像雪一样融化在他掌心了。他没吃午饭，而现在他能听见肠胃蠕动的声音，他身上没有现金，他不能大摇大摆地走进一家咖啡店，点上一杯加了过量糖和牛奶的甜饮。他不能找到一个电话亭拨打911，他很早以前就对警方丧失了信心，更何况报警只会让他更早地回到那个地方，面对着成倍的怒火与暴力。他走过曾经在夜晚时来到的公园，但他很快就离开了。他想过待在一个暖和点儿的地方，像是书店或者商场，但往来的人群让他呼吸困难，那些陌生的视线让他想要立刻拔足飞奔。  
最终，他还是来到那家咖啡店背侧的小巷尽头，像只习惯无声行走的流浪猫那样把自己蜷缩在阴影中。然后期待着自己永远不要被发现。  
哦，或者快一点，找到他，带走他——只要不是回去，去哪里都可以。

***  
安度因找到那个男孩的时候天已经全黑了。他路过那间咖啡店时想要买上一  
杯热乎乎的甜饮，但又担心等找到拉希奥的时候那东西已经凉透了。他不知道自己为什么要拐进那个逼仄的巷子，也许只是突然想起了那棵被掩在窗帘后的圣诞树。  
他在这儿。  
小小的，安安静静的，像只陷入冬眠的蛇那样蜷缩成一团。

安度因把单车扎在巷口，急切地闯进那个逼仄的小巷，“你这孩子怎么……”他在男孩面前蹲下身，双手搭在他的肩头，皱着眉头看着拉希奥愕然地张大眼睛，迷惑地盯着他看，像是刚从一个漫长的梦境中苏醒。安度因没能继续说下去，诸如“你为什么要离开”或是“你准备去哪里”，你没办法对着那双眼睛问出一个你明明知道答案的问题。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
他伸手揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“你吃饭了吗？”  
男孩吸了吸鼻子，脑袋下意识靠向安度因的温热的手心，放纵地享受着医生随之而来的拥抱，享受着那些手指一下一下地穿过他乱糟糟的头发，他在那个肩膀上搭着下巴，慢悠悠地磨蹭着。  
“我好饿。”  
他满意地享受着医生突然箍紧的手臂。

***  
他们去了最近的那家快餐店，明黄的灯光让人食欲大发，安度因让男孩先去找一个位子，拉希奥却执意站在他身边。“你不知道我要吃些什么。”  
于是他对着那份头顶的广告菜单，把几乎所有类型的油炸肉类都点了一遍，喋喋不休地向那个年轻的兼职收银员报着菜名，最后转过脸咧着嘴冲安度因问道，“你要来点什么？”我吃你剩下的就足够了。安度因暗自瞧着拉希奥随口说下的漫长菜单，“一杯可乐。”他开口道。“一杯可乐。”男孩严肃地转头看向店员，“还有所有的酱料都要甜辣酱。”  
他真的低估了男孩的饭量。拉希奥风卷残席般吞咽着，噎到了就叼着吸管吞上一大口汽水，他真的饿坏了。安度因只是随手拿了几根薯条，就着可乐，滑动着手机，他划掉那些未读短信，他不想看那个，至少不是现在。他小心地窥视着男孩大口吞咽的样子，他有点想劝他不要吃的那么快，没人会抢下他手中的鸡腿，他可以慢慢地、慢慢地，不用着急，他们可以在这儿多待一会儿——  
“你要带我回去吗。”拉希奥咽下最后一块沾着甜辣酱的麦乐鸡，含糊地说着。  
安度因沉默着，继续低头拨弄着手机。  
“我不想回去。”男孩完全咽下了，他清晰地吐出那些单词。  
“安度因……”他觉得嗓子发痒，于是他干了最后一口可乐。“……别让我回去，安度因，求你了。”  
“你知道我会遇见什么。”  
他喋喋不休地说着，完全不在乎对方是否有在倾听他的话。  
直到男孩的声音逐渐颤抖，“我受不了了。”  
直到他逐渐染上哭腔，“我情愿在街头冻死。”

医生这才放下手机，慢悠悠地伸出手臂，有力地抚摸着男孩的后脑，他张口了口  
试着回答男孩直白简单的问题，可等他终于发出声音时，他说：  
“拉希奥，你还想要吃点什么吗？”  
拉希奥咬着那只已经被他咬扁的吸管，注视着医生的蓝眼睛。  
他突然不想死了。因为他着实还有些想要去做的事，他还没看完他点开的下一本尼尔•盖曼的小说，影子才刚刚走出监狱，即将迈向自由的生活，他还有好些想要吃到的垃圾食品，他真想念一杯滚烫的可可。而且最重要的：他还没有等到安度因对他说句抱歉。他一定知道错了的。  
“我还要一支圣代。”他放开那只可怜的吸管，朝安度因笑笑，“不，所有口味都来一份。”

他把那杯巧克力味的端到自己跟前，然后把草莓味的推给安度因。安度因摇着脑袋拒绝，拉希奥把挖着草莓酱的冰淇淋勺子直接戳向他的嘴边：“你必须吃。”  
等男孩吃完餐盘上的每一根薯条，每一块碎屑，再没有什么借口留下时，他终于站起身来，看向安度因。“我们走吧。”安度因攥住男孩的手腕，起身向外走去。拉希奥站住不动，望向医生。  
“我们不回去。”安度因微微俯下腰来，平视着男孩的眼睛，“我们回家。”  
拉希奥用了很久才明白，安度因的意思是要带自己去他的公寓。于是男孩快乐地跟在医生推着的单车后面，步履轻盈得像只讨食的麻雀。

***  
安度因的公寓不算多大，60平的实用面积，好在厨房厕所阳台一应俱全。拉希奥进来的时候杵在门廊的地毯上，直到安度因摆手告诉他不需要换鞋子才蹑着步子慢慢挪动。这里不像安度因平时工作的时候那样井井有条，金发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，这里的一切看起来如同冬日里挤在枝头的山雀，拥挤，纷乱。外卖盒子堆在桌角，水池里跑着昨夜没洗的咖啡杯，沙发上团着铺开的被子——他一定昨是晚躺在这里看电视了。安度因有些不好意思，他紧走几步把桌上的垃圾扫进袋子，然后将它提向门外。可男孩对纷乱的一切并不在意，他面带笑容地在房间里探头探脑，从客厅的电视柜到书房的陈列，他在那里看到了一张有着安度因的照片，医生和一个年长些的男人笑着搭着肩背，他们有着相似的脸部轮廓……而且令人十分面熟，他一定在哪里见过这个男人。  
“那是瓦里安•乌瑞恩。”拉希奥突然念出那个名字，“你父亲就是那个有名的议员。”  
安度因放下手中的垃圾，“嗯。”  
“你从没对我说过。“男孩突然开口，半晌后似乎也意识到自己的发言有些突兀，“我还不知道你父亲这样厉害。”安度因不知道该如何回答男孩的问题，似乎在拉希奥的认知中有一个参议员老爹就意味着你也会飞黄腾达，而不是在你走向属于你自己的人生道路时阻碍重重。这令他有点莫名的伤感。  
“你也没对我提过你的父亲，拉希奥……你从没提到过你的家人。”他下意识地反问着，他确实好奇这个问题，他至今仍未调查清楚男孩被送到这医院的原因。  
男孩突然哑住了，过了许久才挣扎着开口，“我父亲死了。“  
“哦。“安度因有些后悔，“我很抱歉。”  
拉希奥猛地抬头，似乎对方方才说了什么令人激动人心的话语。“没关系，这有一段时间了，我已经习惯了。”  
安度因忍不住拍了拍男孩的肩膀。  
他让男孩脱掉羽绒服，打发他去浴室里泡一个热水澡。（“你脏死了，小鬼，快去！”）而他自己趁机收拾着狼藉的房间，洗掉泡了一天的碗，整理好床褥和沙发，将男孩脱下的衣物塞进洗衣机，烧开一壶水然后准备为男孩泡上一杯热茶，他记得他在碗橱里有一袋没怎么用过的方糖。

拉希奥在舒适地蜷缩在热水中，他很久没有用过浴缸了。他打满了泡泡，晃动着自己的脚丫，看着那些泡泡飞起一些，然后在空中炸裂。他看着那些泡泡一点一点占满水面，又一点一点消散。直到安度因突然敲响了浴室的门，“拉希奥，你好了吗？”这似乎有点吓到他，男孩猛地从浴缸中坐起身。“你待在里面好久了，水会凉的，小心感冒。”  
“就好了！”他大声回应着。打开龙头冲掉那些残余的泡沫。  
男孩穿了一件有些长的睡袍，那衣服看上去很旧了，闻起来有一股樟脑球的气味，但它摸上去异常柔软。“那是我好久以前的，你先凑合一下。”安度因含糊地说着。男孩晃着双腿坐在床边，任凭医生拿着毛巾擦拭他湿漉漉的头发。他扫视着安度因的卧室，他在电脑桌上看到了某种飞船的模型，墙面上挂着一仿制剑和一只号角，悬挂剑的木托盘上绘着一颗白树。  
“那很好看。”男孩向剑的方向点了点脑袋，“那是从哪儿弄来的？”  
“没什么……很久之前在亚马逊上买的。”医生回答他，一边拿起吹风机打开开关。  
拉希奥在热风中安静了下来，他觉得他问得有些失败，他想问的本该是你为什么要把那把剑挂在墙上？是谁送你的那把剑？它们是什么故事里面的吗？是什么传说中的英雄曾经使用过他？你崇拜那把剑的使用者吗？如此多的问题，为什么他偏偏要选择这个？  
吹风机的声音很响，那热度弄得男孩昏昏欲睡。等声音停下的时候，男孩原地晃了晃脑袋，安度因微笑着凑上前嗅了嗅男孩的头顶，拉希奥昂起脑袋，注视着他。安度因起身到客厅，为他重新端来一杯茶。“我放了很多糖。”他说，“但是我找不到奶粉了。”  
男孩笑嘻嘻地接过那个杯子，小口啜饮着，“那没关系，甜就够了。”  
“你待会儿睡在这里。”安度因指了指床，“我去外面。”  
“不！”男孩突然放下杯子，“不要，我要你待在这里，陪我讲话。”  
安度因没有接腔，他几乎要从床边起身。男孩攥住了他睡衣的后背，“安度因，”他小声呼唤着，“看着我，安度因。”医生没有看他，但他依然坐了回来。  
他最终依然妥协了。  
男孩占据着他的枕头，仰面躺着，而房间原本的主人小心地侧身睡在床的边侧。安度因不困，他平时要更晚一点才会上床，可现在他希望男孩能睡个好觉，拉希奥今天应当已经很累了。他察觉到男孩正一点一点挪动着位置朝他靠近，察觉到男孩的手指轻轻抚摸着他的发梢，这令他有些发痒，从头皮一直到心房。他能感觉到男孩炙热的呼吸，他不确定拉希奥是否直到他是醒着的。“安度因。”男孩突然开口，“安度因……你能抱抱我吗？”  
“很晚了……”他试着清了清嗓子，“该睡觉了。”  
拉希奥突然完全地靠向他，伸出手臂揽着他的腰，脑袋埋在他的后背。最终他忍不住转过身来，他们看不清彼此的眼睛，但安度因知道那男孩一定开始哭了，他伸出手轻轻捋动着男孩的脊背，听着他压抑的呼吸，他一直和缓地轻拍着男孩的后背，直到对方的呼吸一点一点平静下来，恢复到低缓的频率。  
等他确信男孩已经睡着的时候，他轻巧地翻身下床，拿着自己放在床头的手机，坐在大厅翻看着那些信息，现在不算是一个很晚的时间，离午夜还有将近一个小时。他有了一个小小的计划，于是他决定在自己反悔之前立即付诸行动，他打电话给他科室的主任，告诉对方自己家中有些事务，需要在明天请上一天假。他在沙发上坐了好一会儿才回到床上，在他确定那男孩的确睡着了之后，伸手轻轻抚摸着男孩乱蓬蓬的黑发，就像拉希奥方才对他做的那样。  
“晚安。”他用气声念到。

等安度因完全躺下的时候，男孩才小心翼翼地睁开自己的眼睛。他没能睡着——他一直没睡着，他在安度因的卧室，他有理由彻夜难眠，更何况他方才听到了医生的电话，安度因为了他请了年休，一整天，和他待在一起。这令男孩加倍得难以入眠了，他乞求着他先前从不相信的神明，乞求着明天的时钟能走得慢些，再慢些。

男孩苏醒的时候身边是空的。但这并没有让他的心情变得低沉，因为他依然记得睡前听到的消息，更何况他一下子问到了空气中弥漫的煎肉的味道，他跳下床睡眼朦胧地走出房间。他的猜测是对的，安度因煎了两枚蛋和培根，虽然那蛋煎的熟透了甚至于有些焦，而拉希奥更喜欢单面的。可他依然笑嘻嘻地吞完了盘子里所有的东西。安度因没告诉他自己今天不去上班，他也没有问，他们只是彼此心照不宣地享受着一段安静惬意的时光——就像朋友那样。  
他们尝试下了很多棋类游戏，从国际象棋到五子棋，男孩在棋类上很有天赋，但安度因意识到他有几步格外愚蠢的走法，就是因为那几步才让安度因获得了胜利。医生没有点透，只是温和地看着那个男孩佯装气呼呼地抱怨着下棋无聊，吵吵嚷嚷着让安度因为他放上一部电影。  
他为男孩放了《指环王：护戒使者》，他知道拉希奥会喜欢的，没有那个孩子会拒绝一次突然造访的冒险。更何况提议者还是一个白发苍苍，趣味十足的法师。他注视着拉希奥在夏尔的烟花燃起时兴奋的笑脸，在佛罗多被戒灵刺穿后紧皱的眉头，在目睹甘道夫坠落深渊之后悲伤的面庞……他差点而就要忍不住告诉拉希奥，那个老法师没死，他下一部就回来了，而且是全新升级2.0版本。在影片的最后，刚铎摄政王的长子博罗米尔吹响号角的时候，安度因突然开口，“就是那个。”  
“什么？”拉希奥迷惑地转过头。  
“我墙上的号角，就是仿制博罗米尔的，刚铎的号角，还有那把剑，它也是属于刚铎的。”  
“哇哦。”拉希奥快乐地盯着他，如同知道了什么不得了的大新闻，“酷。”

他们在吃晚饭的时候同时陷入了沉默。安度因有些迷茫，他觉得那男孩正在这里逐渐生根，而他自己甚至开始喜欢上这样的感觉：和拉希奥待在沙发上看电影，而不是看他一个人躺在苍白的病房里。那男孩在这里正在越来越健康，越来越像一个正常的十五岁少年，他总会好起来的，他希望他能好起来。不然干脆豁出去，想办法把那孩子的出院手续办了。他胡思乱想着，也许他可以解决他老师那儿的问题，他的教父最终不能把自己怎能样。只要拉希奥能离开那儿，他会向他的老师保证不会为他带来什么麻烦，或者去找他的姑妈，吉安娜和卡雷对这种事一定比他得心应手……

“我们回去吧。”男孩突然打破了他的遐想。  
安度因惊愕地抬起头，看着拉希奥，男孩垂着脑袋，拿叉子搅动着面前的意面。回去？回哪里？他一时没明白男孩的意思。  
“我给你添麻烦了。”男孩低着头或者，“真不好意思，我不该麻烦你的。”  
“都怪我年纪太小了。如果我成年，我就有很多办法摆脱奈——那里，然后独自生存了。”  
“……其实那地方也没那么坏。至少一直挺暖和的。”  
“除了鱼特别难吃，汉堡里的肉也很小。”  
男孩絮絮叨叨的说着，声调平静，像是个在谈判桌上的专家，而不是个十五岁小鬼。

“拉希奥……你认真的？”安度因心碎地看着那男孩终于抬起脑袋，朝他安慰地笑笑，“是的。”男孩说。“你还是会经常看我的，对吧？”  
在得到安度因肯定的点头之后，男孩满意地吃完了自己面前的那盘面。


	6. 沉沦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽  
> 看见蛇，就说恶心  
> 你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友  
> 到了夜晚，它们互相转化  
> 蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪  
> ——《萨德侯爵夫人》三岛由纪夫

安度因履行了他的诺言。  
他几乎会在每天工作的闲余拜访那个男孩。有时候他们分享一盒曲奇，偶尔聊几句拉希奥刚读完的新小说。但更多的时候他们不说话，医生坐在桌前划动着手机或是翻着报纸，男孩就靠在床头拿着kindle读书。他不知道这样做是否能让那个男孩的生活变得快乐，因为拉希奥似乎突然变得沉默了，他对着窗外发呆的时间比之前都要长，你甚至要小声唤上好几声才能引起他的主意。他来到这里似乎只是为了履行某种法定的义务，就像那些连续签到一段时间就能赢得奖励的游戏，而安度因不知道他最终能赢得什么——也许根本没有赢家，所有人都在这场荒诞得没边的游戏里日渐沉沦。  
他不知道男孩在这段时间有没有被人找过麻烦，至少拉希奥看上去不错，或者说他佯装得很好。一切都像夏日死水那样平静，掀不起波澜。但夏日难免有惊雷阵阵，就算你待在室内，不被倾盆骤雨淋湿，就算你闭上眼睛，看不见闪电划过的裂痕，那些雷声也会你午夜熟睡时突然造访，贯穿你的耳膜。  
他在下晚班前例行走过男孩的房间，那里暗着灯。他知道拉希奥不在那儿，他知道那男孩也许会在哪儿，甚至知道他可能面临的一切。但尽管如此，当他在杂物间逼仄的角落找到那个男孩的时候，他依然在一瞬间想要让一些人付出血的代价。他们把他拴在那儿，用贴合创口的医用胶布封住他的嘴，用消毒绷带蒙住他的眼睛，用绑医疗器械的漂白棉绳系住他的脖子和手腕，男孩的肩背上有红肿的抽痕，那可能是皮带留下的。他在听到安度因靠近的时候一点声音也没有，医生跪下去，伸手撕开男孩嘴上的胶带，手指拂过他被划伤的下巴——  
男孩伸出舌头，讨好般地舔舐过他的手指，喉咙里发出甜腻的呜咽。安度因如触电般抽回手，他试着张口说点什么，但所有的语言在那男孩的动作面前都变得苍白，拉希奥跪直身躯，扭动着腰胯，仰着脸伸出舌头，夸张地舔咬着自己的下唇。医生闭上眼睛，片刻之后再次颤抖地伸出手，“拉希奥。”他沙哑着开口，“是我。”他伸手解开蒙住男孩眼睛的绷带。  
那孩子用了好一会儿才适应眼前的光亮，等他看清是谁蹲在他面前时，泛红的眼睛骤然瞪大，吞吐地说着什么，诸如我不知道。  
或者我很抱歉。

医生没有费力分辨那个男孩的呢喃，他俯身解开男孩身后被绑紧的手和颈上的活结，检查着男孩被磨出印记的手腕，确保它们没有扭伤，确保血液流通正常。他把自己的白褂丢在男孩肩头，看着他惶恐地裹紧自己，无所适从地站在原地，像是只待宰的火鸡。医生牵着他的手一路回去，男孩什么到没说，一直到他们回到房间，一直到安度因为他背上的创口上药，一直到医生离开，他都没敢抬头去看安度因的眼睛。

安度因没意识到自己带上拉希奥病房门的时候使出了多少力气，就像他没意识到自己奔向院长室的时候压抑着多少怒火。他在电梯里细数着他们的罪行，他可以列出一个长长的单子中间甚至没有重复的内容，他想要把那张纸条摔在老师的脸上，看着他的眼睛告诉他，他践踏了多少法律，用最理智冷静的声调——或者去他的！他想看那张长着皱纹的老脸因为痛苦而拧成一团，鼻血淌满了脸，他好奇他的血是不是也是红色的。  
他没有敲门就拧开把手，反手重重地合上门，转身迈步向前，手掌拍向院长伏案书写的那张桌子。  
本尼迪塔斯抬起头，朝年轻人晃了下脑袋，“有什么我能帮到你的吗，孩子？”

“有什么我能帮到你的？”  
“你确定你想要报考医学院，安度因？这可能和你父亲的意愿不太合拍。但我会想办法替你说服他的。”  
“你会是个好医生，安度因。”  
“替我向你父亲问好，孩子。”

安度因的愤怒似乎一瞬间被对方平静的强调抽空了，而他想要它们回来。他想要血液冲上面庞，想要剧烈的心跳，想要不顾一切地捍卫什么只是因为那是对的——对和错很重要。  
“……你错了。”他没头没尾地说着，像是个在课堂上唯一一个指出老师演算错误的学生。  
“我怎么了？”本尼迪塔斯摘下眼镜，手指交错，“我恐怕我不明白你的意思，孩子。”  
“你错了。”安度因瞪着院长的眼睛又说了一遍，声音比方才更大。“你们都错了。你不能那样对待一个孩子，你不能默许他们那样对待一个孩子——天啊。”他像是呛到了什么，手掌再次猛拍着桌面，他掌心发麻可他不在乎。“他才十五岁，而他来到这里时甚至更年轻——你们怎么能这样？”  
他的老师向后靠着椅背，重新审视着他，片刻之后不急不慢地开口道：  
“你是想表示，你和我们不一样吗？”

安度因像只泄气的气球那样突然苍瘪下来，他垂下脑袋，手指紧攥成拳头。  
“我听说你把那男孩单独带出去过一段时间。我没有追究你擅自带患者离开医院，因为你一直是个好孩子，安度因。好孩子应当得到一些特殊的奖励。”他缓慢地吞吐着句子，像是条囫囵吞下鸟蛋的蟒蛇，你几乎能看见那些恶毒的词语正一个个在他的喉咙里蠕动。  
“你享受和他单独相处的时光吗？我们的小男孩有好好取悦你吗？”他侧视着安度因涨得通红的脸，突然轻笑出声。“看来你已经对他动手了。”  
“我没有！”安度因几乎是在咆哮了，“我和你们不一样！”  
“你确定吗，孩子？”他的笑容越发放肆，“仔细想想。”

“安度因……你在干什么？”  
“停下……求你……”  
“安度因，我不喜欢这样——”  
“安度因，救救我。”

“你大概不知道，”他的老师继续说着，“有时他会喊你的名字，在他意思模糊的时候……我想我们的男孩喜欢你。”  
安度因觉得自己正随着时间向后走去，他越来越小，越来越低，他变成了襁褓中的婴孩，而本尼迪塔斯对着他微笑。“我们一些共同的朋友对你的表现……不是很满意。我告诉他们这不值得苦恼，因为你是我最好的学生，你总会和老师站在一起的，对吗，安度因？”  
“这周五之前，我希望能看见你有所改变。”  
“劳驾走的时候带上门。”然后他戴上眼镜，继续翻开方才阅读的一沓文件，

***  
周五的时候他搞砸了一台手术。  
也许那不是他的错，主治医师安慰他那患者来到这儿的时候就已经太迟了，他们把那患者的凝血指标控制在一定范围，恢复他的血液灌注，期待着他的心脏能够复跳，并达到理想的血流动力。但那颗心还是突发恶性心律失常，而后停止了跳动。他在洗手间不间断地冲洗着手指，消毒水掩盖不去的血腥味弥漫在他鼻间。  
他决定靠另一种气味遮盖它。  
他离开医院，在对面的24小时超市随便提了瓶廉价的威士忌，他坐在靠着窗的小桌旁，隔壁桌上有两个在一次性餐杯里下泡面的中学生，他们笑嘻嘻的分享着一杯面，拿着手机拍来拍去，就好像那不是什么海鲜味的泡面，而是国宴的压轴菜目，他没弄上一个纸杯，拧开木塞对着瓶口畅饮着。

“你和我们不一样吗？”  
“仔细想想。”

他不知道自己究竟在坚持些什么，他环视着他身处的世界，人们来来回回地奔波，他不明白那些护工在回家的时候是如何做到拥抱亲吻他们的孩子，告诉他们爸爸今天的工作如何，他不明白那些本该抚平伤痛的手是如何拿着锋利的手术刀，划伤一张年轻的面庞，他不明白自己为什么会被赋予自由意志，仿佛他被给予这个只是为了让他在混沌与疯狂之间进行选择。

“我给你讲个笑话。”拉希奥面对着墨水屏，不抬头地对他说道。  
“从前有一个疯人院，里面有两个疯子是好朋友，有一天，他们准备逃狱，他们翻上屋顶。其中一个跳过屋顶，叫第二个也跳过来。第二个不敢跳，说：‘屋顶太高了，我会摔死的！’第一个说：‘我打开手电筒，你顺着光柱走过来！’第二个看着第一个说：‘我知道，我走到一半你一定会把电筒关掉的！’”  
“你没有笑。”男孩抬起头，“我想只有疯子才能明白它的笑点在哪儿。”

在他把那瓶酒干了一半的时候，他在口袋的手机里震了一下。他拿出它，对着圣诞树的锁屏和屏幕的呼吸灯发呆，过了好一会儿才划开屏幕。  
那是两条短信，来自他的老师。  
“你见了你的小男孩了吗？”   
第二条附带了一张摆放着束具和鞭子的照片。  
“我可以借你些东西，你没准能用得上，或者我自己现在去尝试一下。”

他突然有点儿想要放声大笑，他想他终于明白那个笑话的滑稽之处了，他居然妄想踏在一束光上走向救赎。  
想逼疯一个人非常简单，你只需要度过只需要极其糟糕的一天。

***  
那扇门被推开的时候，拉希奥依然看着《美国众神》，他正看到影子来到了祥和的小镇，刚刚参加了一个镇子里传统的赌注，停在湖面坚冰上的那辆旧车会在春天的哪个日子随着融冰沉入湖底。  
是安度因。  
他推开门后反手锁上，整个人倦怠地倚靠在门上，乱糟糟的头发遮住他的眼睛。他喝醉了，隔着几步远拉希奥都能闻见他身上的酒气。他看上去糟透了。拉希奥有些关切地放下手指的阅读器，踩着拖鞋紧走几步，试着看向他的眼睛。“安度因？”男孩小心翼翼地询问着，伸手去拽医生的袖口，“……你还好吗？”  
他尚未反应过来就发觉一阵目眩。他被年轻的医生掐住脖子然后猛地摔在床上，这令他后脑发胀，喉咙生疼。  
“别碰我！”金发的医生朝他嘶吼着，他能感觉到安度因带着酒气的鼻息喷在他的脸上。他一定出了什么事，“安度因，你怎么了？”拉希奥试着伸手拨开医生脸上的刘海，却突然被拧住手腕向后扭去。“闭嘴！小混蛋。”  
现在他有些害怕了。因为安度因开始动手扯着他的上衣，就像一个厨子剥开一颗洋葱，一层又一层，执意要探求那玩意儿究竟有没有一颗心。他试着挣扎，试着推开那个醉得没边的家伙，他在安度因的手指要捅进他的嘴的时候下意识地去咬。  
他没用多大的力气，至少没有安度因扇他的这下那么用力。他头晕了好一会儿，似乎能在眼前看到圣诞树上的伯利恒之星——那棵圣诞树现在在哪儿来着？他察觉到安度因终于解开了他病服的纽扣并把它直接扯下，医生半紧的圈住他的脖子，愤怒地朝他咆哮着，“你不是很喜欢这个吗？”  
喜欢什么？他有点呆滞地望着安度因紧皱的眉头，然后医生的手指再一次捅进他的嘴。哦，这个。他真怀念他在被异物捅进嘴巴还总是会生理性反胃的时候。他没有咬下去，只是温顺地含着医生的手指，他不知道安度因是否变得快乐，至少他的表情不像是快乐的样子。他的手很快就抽出，然后探向男孩的裤腰，把他的裤子连带着内裤一齐拉扯到膝弯，急切而粗暴地探入男孩的后穴，不成节奏地来回抽插着。  
这弄疼他了，他继续不长记性地踢着医生的肚子，并且大吼大叫着让他走开，“安度因！你喝醉了！”他说，“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
安度因的手指从他后门撤出，他看着医生抬手扯下自己的领带，然后朝他露出一个怪异的微笑，就像是一个拿着电机灭蚊拍的人终于找到了那只烦了他一整夜的蚊子。他没说什么，只是按住男孩的肩膀将他翻过来，然后他的挣扎中用领带绑紧他的手。他掐住男孩的腰让他跪着撅起屁股，拉希奥只能把脑袋埋进团在一起的被子，摇摇晃晃地在安度因手指的戳刺间挣扎着。  
“呃——”  
他发出一声难以抑制的痛呼，因为安度因明显没什么继续开拓男孩的耐心，比手指更硬更粗的性器直接插入他依然干涩的后穴。拉希奥向一侧歪倒下去，若不是安度因依然掐紧他的腰他就一定会像泥浆一样化成一滩。他在医生挺入冲撞的时候痛得浑身发抖，但他没再挣扎，他只是无声无息地倒在那儿，任凭那个醉酒的家伙发泄着他的愤怒——天知道他到底在气愤些什么。  
“别给我装死，小鬼。”现在他又气愤于男孩的木然了，他抬手攥住男孩后脑的黑发将他的脑袋抬起来，“你不是会发出些声音吗？”拉希奥紧咬着下唇，他有很多想要对安度因说的话，但这不包括那些无意义的、暧昧的、庸俗而廉价的呻吟。

“我明白了。”安度因突然放下手，让他的脑袋摔回床。“我们还没找到你真正喜欢的，对吗？”于是他迎面抱起男孩，阴茎依然深埋在他的体内。拉希奥环抱着医生的肩膀，任凭安度因将他抱起然后走向洗手间，安度因身上的热度高得吓人，他从来不知道医生触碰起来会这么烫手。  
他抱住男孩的后腰，将他放在洗手台上，掐着他的后颈让他的脸朝着镜子，“你喜欢这个。”他一边开口一边重新撞进男孩的身体，每一次都全部插入又抽出，他抬起手轻抽着男孩的臀部，满意地看着它们染上红色的指痕。他拉高男孩的下巴让他注视着镜子，他望着男孩红色的眼睛， “看看你。”他在他的耳后低语，“看看你是怎么流着口水被我操到高潮的——你甚至夹得更紧了。”  
拉希奥茫然地抬起头，他没注意听安度因究竟在说些什么，他望向自己泛红的眼睛——这没办法，换成是你被接连不断的刺激前列腺你也不会比他做得更好的。然后他在镜子里找寻着别的，别的什么。他和医生的蓝眼睛在镜中对视——

安度因。  
他困惑地注视着那双痛苦而湿润的蓝眼睛。  
你为什么要哭呢？


	7. 扑火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。  
> 我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
> ——博尔赫斯《我用什么才能留住你》

拉希奥从床上离开的时候已经是下午了。  
这还是因为有人敲响了他的门，等他小心地拉开缝隙看清来者的面庞时才如释重负地放下双肩，因为那个把头发染成蓝色的，永远冒冒失失的家伙正呲着牙对他傻笑。“你好啊，小鬼。”  
事情是这样发生的：早上醒来的时候卡雷苟斯发现他聪慧美丽的妻子不在房间，他在拿出一罐啤酒解闷的时候瞧见冰箱上的一张便利贴：“晚上回来，自己解决午饭——J”于是他坐回沙发，嘬完那罐啤酒当早餐，抱着笔记本在沙发上填报表。一直到他的肠胃开始蠕动着叫嚣，他才慢吞吞地挪动着屁股，去找些能吃的东西。他在冰箱里找到了半盒通心粉，又在厨房储物架的底部找到几颗土豆，于是他决定把它们炒在一起，来上一盘没有洋葱和嫩牛肉的洋葱土豆嫩牛通心粉。一切如约进行，味道甚至还不算太糟，直到下午两点的时候他开始觉得腹部绞痛，这才后知后觉想起他在削土豆的时候似乎削去了一些冒芽的根茎……为了让吉安娜意识到他是一个能够独立生活的成年男士，他没有给妻子打电话，他叫了辆uber来到镇上的医院，然后在戳人的导管和刺鼻的药剂之间把胃吐了个底朝天。  
“就是这样。”卡雷骄傲地仰着脑袋，仿佛吃掉发芽的土豆然后去医院洗胃是一场多么了不起的冒险。拉希奥欲言又止地望向那个快乐的男人，一边思考着他是如何娶到普罗德摩尔女士那样的人——也许是因为他有一张俊脸。  
“话说安度因在哪？我没有拨通他的电话，也许你会知道……”那个总是微笑的男人突然停顿了。卡雷苟斯也许是个冒冒失失的灾难引雷针，但他绝不是一个忽视他人感受的蠢货，尤其是面对孩子们。那个男孩在听到他的问话时下意识地小步倒退，并伸出手掩住嘴巴，揉了揉鼻子。“我不知道。”那男孩闷闷地回答。  
“你们吵架了吗？”卡雷俯下身，关切的注视着那个男孩眉眼的变化。拉希奥望向一边，手指纠缠在一起，“不。”  
“好的，没有吵架。”他完全蹲下来，试着握住男孩的手指，“他吃掉了你的餐后甜点吗——”  
男孩猛地将手指抽开，背在身后。哈，这就有些怪异了。卡雷小心地摊开双手，向后小幅度地后退，“拉希奥……”他注意到男孩的脖颈上分布着一些惹眼的勒痕，还有……  
“我很好。”男孩抬起头，直视着他的眼睛，他又恢复到往常那副漫不经心的模样，“你不应该在吉安娜阿姨回家前瘫在沙发里吗？”他依旧能开上一个玩笑，但卡雷苟斯确信自己方才见到的并不是幻觉。他心中警铃大作，小心地想着措辞，想着他先前遇见的那些特别的孩子。“我们在一家少年儿童救助基金会工作，我和吉安娜，它有一个很古老的名字，‘肯瑞托’，是创始人从一本神秘学书里扒出来的。”  
“我们帮助过一些孩子完成学业或是争取到医疗保险，如果你认识一些需要帮助的朋友，不管是医院的护士打针时力气太大还是餐厅的肉排不放盐……”他微笑着朝男孩眨着眼睛，从怀中摸索着什么，“你都可以联系我们，这是我的——”  
哎呀。他一定是把名片落在了另一件大衣里，这有点儿尴尬，因为拉希奥正聚精会神地凝视着他的手。卡雷咳嗽了一下，好在他在口袋里摸到了一支圆珠笔，他拿起床头柜上的废弃药盒，把它拆开内侧朝外，然后放在膝头仔细地书写着。之后将笔芯按回，把方才写好的纸片递给男孩。“我的电话。如果你有什么想起来的……我随时乐意提供帮助。”  
拉希奥接过那那张纸，沉默地杵在原地。  
许久之后，男孩轻微地点了点头。  
卡雷苟斯长叹一口气，他起身微笑着朝男孩挥手再见，然后在推门离开的时候绷紧双唇。他要找时间和吉安娜谈谈。  
还有安度因。

拉希奥摊开那张硬质的卡纸，将它在手中摆弄了一会儿，而后顺着缝隙塞进床头的柜子。片刻之后男孩重新拉开柜子，打开衣柜，将它藏进羽绒服的口袋。再过半个小时会有人来为他打针，他从来没喜欢过这个，不管他们给他注射的是镇静剂还是别的什么东西。他费力思考着，如果他拨通那个号码，一切是否会有所不同——那个蓝色头发的男人是否有所不同，他喜欢那个冒失的男人对他微笑，就像那个年轻的金发医生一开始时那样。他应该怎么做？他像个落魄的赌徒，攥着手中仅有的筹码犹豫着是否要将它投入面前的老虎机。  
有人在扭动门的把手，他的手腕内侧条件反射般地刺痛。

***  
那很痛。  
他确认房间只剩下自己一人的时候才开始骂骂咧咧地锤着床。那个老变态今天一定吃错了药，本尼迪塔斯把那个尾端带着人造绒毛的异物捅进他里面，注视着他像只满月的狗崽那样在床上翻着肚子，蜷缩着四肢发出模仿的嚎叫——他看够了才把那玩意取下来，在他的性器上箍上束缚环，然后像往常一样操他。一直到他真的如同挨饿的家犬那样颤抖地哀嚎着，一直到他的体内被灌满那些让人作呕的液体，一直到他的大腿开始抽搐，那个该下地狱的混蛋都没有放过他，让他紧绷的性器得到舒缓，年长者从他体内撤出时甚至伸手弹了弹男孩的阴茎，惹得他呜咽出声。“自己想想办法，聪明的孩子。”然后他离开了，而那个要命的环依然紧扣着他的阴茎。  
他深吸着起身，闭着眼睛向下摸索着，他费了好一会儿才找到那个精致金属环的搭扣，然后小心翼翼地取下。他将那东西重重丢向窗户的方向，它掉落在地上，打着响翻滚了几下然后归于静默。他抬手裹上被子，脑袋埋进枕头，想着冬天光秃秃的枝桠和上面的鸟巢，想着再过几个月就要融化的坚冰，想着和现在处境无关的一切，试着让自己尽快放松睡着。  
这比他想象的更加困难。无法纾缓的痛苦依然在他下身汇聚，他完全不想去碰那儿，可他就是毫无办法。有什么能让他舒服些、快乐些的东西吗？什么都可以，什么都可以只要能让他忘记方才的一切——  
他撑起身，蹒跚着爬下床，从床头柜下方的袋子里拿出一件蓝色条纹的针织开衫。那是安度因在什么时候落在这里的，他记不清了，他真的想要还给他，只是一直没找合适的机会。现在，他抱着那件皱巴巴的针织衫重新回到床上，他朝背门的方向侧躺着，脑袋凑近那件衣服，他似乎能闻见消毒水和樟脑丸的味道，他不知道这是否是自己的错觉。他的左手小心地覆上自己的性器，轻缓地触碰着。他硬得厉害，也疼得厉害，他的手指慢悠悠地在顶端打转，然后逐渐整个握住，逐渐用力地抚动着。他深深地呼吸着，想象着一些温暖舒适的东西，想象暖色的光线，过甜的咖啡和吹风机的嗡鸣，想象上扬的嘴角和麦田一样的金发，他突然想起自己很久以前读过一本挺短的小说，尽管那时他还不懂金色的含义：

“你看到那边的麦田了吗？我不吃面包，麦子对我来说一点意义也没有，麦田无法让我产生联想，这着实可悲。但是，你有一头金发，如果你驯养我，那该有多么美好啊！金黄色的麦子会让我想起你，我也会喜欢听风在麦穗间吹拂的声音。”

那些金色的气息充满了他的脑子，让他喉咙发紧，小腹酸胀，他在那些气息的萦绕下释放了出来。他如从云端坠落般松垮下来，气喘吁吁，试着去想那个故事接下来的情节：  
“我还是得到好处的，因为麦田的颜色。”  
他想起了那只狐狸最后说的话。  
他哭了。

***  
他很少去探望那个男孩了。  
先前的承诺似乎早已被寒风吹散了，有几次他在夜班时路过三楼的病房，有些时候他知道那男孩不是独身一人，大部分时候他选择快步走开——反正没什么他能做的。偶尔，非常偶尔，他会刚巧听见拳头敲击躯体的闷响和过于凄厉的尖叫，那时候他会突然闯进门，一拳撞上施暴者的鼻子，然后拖着他在走廊缠斗成一团。还有些时候，那些人不在那儿。只有拉希奥。安静的，小心的，战战兢兢的拉希奥，他会和那个男孩做爱，一些他明知道不该出口的话会像蛇牙边的毒液那样突然淌出，那个男孩被吓坏了，他不挣扎，不反抗，不做声，像只被猫按住的老鼠四肢僵硬。他说不清自己自己是否喜欢那样的表情出现在男孩的脸上。

现在他又来了。  
他忘记自己从什么时候开始习惯不敲门就直接推门入内，那男孩关着灯，但他知道拉希奥躺在那儿，他能听见他故意压低的呼吸。他没有开灯，随手解开外套的纽扣就径直走去，他在暗中摸到男孩的面庞，拧住他的下巴然后舔咬他的唇，他听见男孩的闷哼，他还没有用上牙齿就尝到血的味道。  
他扯开男孩的被子，将它丢在床尾，然后俯身笼在男孩的上方，揉捏柔软的胸腹，手指拂过他的肋骨，试着分辨每一根骨头的学名。拉希奥破天荒地开始在他手下挣扎，口中吐着含糊不清的话语，这令他心烦意乱，他攥紧拉希奥的手腕，加大力度将它们按在男孩的头顶，“不。”他终于听见那男孩究竟在说些什么。“不要，安度因，至少别是现在——”  
他没理会他。他的另一只手探向男孩的下体，顺着缝隙探入后门，他的指腹感觉到湿滑。这令他有点儿想要反胃，无明业火燎过他的心头，他突然探入那个并不算很紧的入口，恶意地弯曲着手指 。男孩发出一阵抽噎，他的腿踢踹着，试图将安度因从自己身上踹开，他没成功，医生捉住他的脚踝然后向上提起，手指在他体内分剪着。  
“啊！”拉希奥痛呼出声，胸口剧烈地起伏，“好痛，出去，走开——”他胡乱地挥动着手臂，找到医生的胸襟然后抓住。他啜泣了一会儿，等再开口时那份张牙舞爪痛呼就变成了哀求：“——他们刚才离开，我不要、我好难受。”他的手指松开又攥紧，“求你，安度因，求你了……我太累了，明天……让我睡一会儿，求求你。”  
“我头疼得厉害，医生。我浑身都疼。”

医生的手指似乎再一次抽动，男孩倒吸了一口气。现在他几乎是在痛哭了，一些恳求的字眼断断续续地漏出他的唇边，直到他终于放弃，放弃语言的作用，摊平肩膀，大张着口痛苦地喘息，他哭得太凶了，以至于他被自己呛到，发出一阵咳嗽。  
这令安度因变得更加烦躁。他抽出手指，从男孩身上起身站立。他站在床前扣上大衣的扣子，随即转身离去。

“别！”  
他听见重物落地的声音。那男孩几乎是从床上摔了下来，手指紧拽着他的衣角，“别走。”拉希奥哭喊着，像是一个快要渴死的人试图掬起一捧海水，可它依然从指缝流干，“安度因……”拉希奥调整着他的呼吸，试着说出一个完整的句子，“别走，留下来——你能只是留下来抱抱我吗？”  
他没回头，他试着拽了拽男孩攥住的衣服，拉希奥的力气小得可怜，他很容易就把它从男孩的手指间扯出。

然后他离开了。


	8. 目送

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是红拂什么也没有说。这是因为红拂决心要再次跑掉，离开这个可怕的世界。她唯一的愿望就是让别人杀了她，而不是由自己杀自己。  
> ——王小波《红拂夜奔》

如何达成一项不可能完成的计划？  
你必须得相信一件事——不管它有多难，你得相信它是可以办得到的。

这并不是拉希奥第一次盘算着逃离这个酷似“城堡岩”的鬼地方，事实上他尝试过三次，最近的那次被金发的医生寻到，另外两次则是被护工和警察重新带回到了原地。但这些所有的尝试，从一开始他就没有过指望：他不知道当他离开之后还能去哪里，他对未知的恐惧甚至远远高过眼前这个真实的噩梦。但现在不同了，他从没像现在这样无所畏惧过，从没像现在这样一腔孤勇地相信——没什么比他已经遭遇过的东西更糟了，再没有了。  
他需要一部电话。他在午饭过后试着从步梯走上四楼，他知道那个金发医生的办公室在那儿，如果运气好的话，他能在安度因办公室的抽屉里找到那部他不怎么用的备用手机。在好久之前——在安度因还能注视着他的眼睛对他微笑的时候，他总是拿着医生的手机动辄消耗一下午的时光，安度因也不阻止他，他会掏出另一部黑莓打电话应急……实际上那并没有时隔好久，拉希奥突然意识到，圣诞前他们还蜷缩在一起津津有味地分享一部电影，那不过是几个月之前的事。

医生的灯关着，但门没锁。男孩小心地扭动着把手，蹑手蹑脚地挤进门……  
他在那儿。安度因趴在桌面上，脑袋埋进臂弯，平稳地呼吸着，窗帘拉得紧紧的，大衣挂在一旁的衣架上。男孩悄无声息地靠拢，离那个的家伙只有一步之遥，他伸出手指在安度因脸前轻轻晃了晃——他睡着了。拉希奥专注地凝视着他的金发，他用了好一会儿才忍住伸出手触碰那缕金色的冲动。他转过身，来到衣架旁，伸手去摸医生大衣的口袋——靠近内侧的左边，安度因总是习惯把手机放在这里，内侧右边是钱包，外侧口袋里总是放在手帕和纸巾，还有一两颗奶糖，他就是知道。男孩小心翼翼地捏出手机，吞了下口水，颤抖地按下锁屏按钮——如果安度因换密码了怎么办？他一定会把自己的指纹删掉的。  
屏幕亮着，锁屏图案上那张塑料圣诞树上的伯利恒之星几乎要晃伤男孩的眼睛。他盯着那颗树上的星星看了许久才小心翼翼把拇指按在屏幕上——不怀希望地。

屏幕打开了。  
男孩攥紧手机，屏息推门离去，朝着无人的洗手间一路飞奔。

***  
“嗯……安度因？”  
电话铃响起的时候卡雷苟斯还在打盹。他迷迷糊糊按开手机，耳朵凑近听筒。  
“……”  
漫长的静默。  
“安度因？是你吗？”  
他依然没听见任何声音，太安静了，就好像有人用手故意掩住话筒。  
也许是对方不小心碰到了电话，就在他准备挂掉的时候，他听见一个稚嫩的声音颤抖着开口：  
“叔叔……是我。”  
“……我需要帮助。”

***  
安度因确认周围完全安静下来时，才微微睁开眼睛。  
他起身穿上大衣，拉开窗帘，回到桌前呆坐了一会儿。午后的阳光很温暖，弄得他的后颈有些发痒。下午没有手术预约，他可以继续在这里坐上一会儿，享受片刻安静的时光。他按开手机，犹豫许久后瞥了眼最近的通话记录，而后又按灭屏幕，将手机面朝下放在桌上。他不知道自己该怀着何种情绪，他本以为自己会愤怒或是恐惧，但他没有。他的胸腔格外轻盈，他很久没像现在这般如释重负。  
他坐了一会儿后起身离去，前往对面的诊室，那个房间的窗户正对着停车场。他站在窗前，迎着明媚的阳光静候他的审判。

他在望见那辆惹眼的蓝色的大众轿车开进停车场的时候轻轻叹了口气，那是量很普通的车，但出众之处在于它表面的珠光比斯开蓝喷漆在阳光下亮得惊人。他没挪动步子，他把窗户开得更大些，几只山雀在枝头跳跃着，在阳光下轻啄着翅膀，风带着些早春的气息，它们不再凌冽伤人，它有些温吞，像是冷却了的咖啡。他想着湖面上的冰会不会在这周融化。  
他想就这么一直站在这儿，直到那辆漂亮的蓝色轿车打火驶远，直到太阳西斜，直到群星闪烁。今天是个晴朗的好天气，他一定能望得到闪亮的天狼星。他真希望他能一直站在这儿，从没去过别的地方——任何地方，没有挥霍过无用的怜悯，没有陷入过无望的深渊，他早已是它们的一部分了，在泥沼里散发着混沌的恶臭，再没什么他能做的了，他继续站在这里就是对那个男孩最大的帮助。  
但，就像雀鸟忍不住在阳光下出巢扇动着翅膀……在那些鸟儿飞离枝头的时候，他已经不在窗边了。

他几乎是飞奔着跑下楼梯，一路心如狂擂，他从未像现在这样渴望推开那扇三楼的病房，他试着想象那个男孩趴在窗边望风景时的样子，你的推门声甚至无法把他从发呆中拉回现实。你得再咳嗽上几声，那孩子才会茫然地转过头，然后逐渐咧开嘴，咯咯笑出声。他握上那把手的时候向上帝祈求着，尽管他知道自己并没有被神眷顾的资格，况且他不知道自己究竟想要看到些什么，他想要什么呢？他知道自己完蛋了，他并不为此而感到过多的惋惜，但他的确还有些在完蛋之前还想要再看上一眼的东西，他能否有幸目睹呢？  
他怀着希冀，推开那扇门。

阳光充满了这间空荡的屋子。他吐了口气，紧绷的神经松一瞬间垮下来，他有点想笑，但他不能在这里大笑出声，他咬着嘴唇退出屋子，转弯走下楼梯，想要下到一楼大厅去院子里晒晒太阳。一楼的门诊长廊永远是喧闹的，他放缓着步子走着，而后突然僵住。  
他本能地朝前飞奔，他看见那男人亮蓝色的头发，在人群中间显眼得要命，他卖力地挤过人群，一瞬间他看到那男人牵着的孩子突然回首望向他——  
拉希奥。他穿着白色的单衣，和平时没什么两样，他瞪大眼睛，惶恐而战栗地望向他，这份畏惧这差点儿令他心碎，他几乎能听到耳畔回响的恳求：  
求你，安度因，求你了。

他停下了。  
他试着张开口，试着说些什么。但他只是驻足在原地，轻垂着脑袋，望着那男孩转过头去，望着他越走越远，直到消失在走廊的尽头。

***  
拉希奥把手机放回医生的大衣口袋之后就快速地回到房间，卡雷说他现在就出门，。这一次他不需要自己挣扎着寻求方向，他只需要回到房间，等待着。他环视着这里，这地方没什么值得留恋的，甚至于他确认自己在此后的余生中（如同他能活那么久的话）不会有哪怕一秒钟还念这里的时光。如果有神明的存在，他希望能抹去自己头脑中的这些。他拉开窗帘，把那颗圣诞树从窗帘后面摆出来，扶正它顶端的星星，手指拨动着那些小铃，他笑了，小孩子总是很容易就能快乐得起来。他没什么特别需要带走的东西，他把他的圣诞毛衣穿在身上，把kindle揣进口袋，除此之外再没别的什么了。他不知道这是好事还是坏事，但是鉴于他马上就要离开这地方了，他觉得这应该不算坏。

卡雷很快就敲响了他的门，拉希奥先前从不知道那个冒冒失失的男人可以这样准时。卡雷苟斯严肃地问着他什么，他不太记得了，他只知道自己点了点头。然后蓝头发的男人朝他伸出手，他毫不犹豫地就握了上去。他突然想起自己对这个男人的好感是从何而来的：他喜欢他的头发，就像夏日傍晚的晴空，蓝色是他最爱的颜色，尽管他知道卡雷的蓝发是染的，他能看见男人深色的发根，但他不在乎。  
他们小心翼翼地疾走着，卡雷的步子很大，一开始他需要加紧好几步才能赶上对方的频率，但后来他意识到自己不用那么着急了，那男人慢了下来，并且安慰般地轻轻捏了捏男孩的手心。这让拉希奥感觉很温暖，显而易见，卡雷苟斯不是个性格强硬，很能干架的人，拉希奥相信如果此时此刻有保安拦住他们，那个男人不出三秒就会被反手擒拿按在地上揍个半死，但他同样相信，卡雷绝不会放开他的手，他说不上原因，也许这是处于绝境生物的某种直觉，也许这就是为什么那个聪慧美丽的金发女士会一次又一次地陪着那个愚蠢的男人来到医院，气呼呼地用手指轻叩他的脑门。

在他们下到一楼的时候，拉希奥几乎是下意识地转过头去。

他望见安度因。那个金发医生气喘吁吁地朝他们奔来，这把男孩吓坏了，他有点儿想哭，他几乎是用气声催促着卡雷，快点，叔叔，快点——他不知道那个医生会不会此刻大喊保安，他不知道，他面对安度因的时候永远不会知道他一下秒会做些什么，是温和地用手揉乱他的脑袋，还是掐着他的脖子把他撞在床上。但他就该死的迷人，他办不到像诅咒那些混账一样诅咒那个金发的医生下地狱。他甚至有些高兴，他能在离开这鬼地方之前再看一眼那双蓝色的眼睛。  
安度因停下了，男孩如释重负般转过头去。他们马上就能晒得到户外的阳光了。

那男孩再没说什么话。一直到他们坐在车上，一直到他们驶离疗养院，他都安静地抿着双唇，跪坐在后排的座椅上，紧张地望向后窗。直到他看着那对铁栅门越来越远，越来越小，直到他最终看不见疗养院的白墙。他终于正坐回来，咬着手指小声呜咽着，努力不发出太大的声响。他不该这样的，他想，他不该丧气地哭哭啼啼，他不是一直想要离开那地方吗？从三楼的病房到那对铁栅门，那段短短的路他几乎走了整整三年，他用了那么久的时间才能自由地闻着被太阳烤暖的风。  
他们驶过镇上人工湖，有些鸭子在冰面上摇摇晃晃地走着，小孩子不再上那里去了，因为冰随时可能会融化——这是他第一次如此近地靠近那片湖，他贪婪地凝视着反光的冰面，想要不顾一切地在上面溜冰，哪怕冰面现在就会融化。

“没事了。”开车的蓝发男人终于忍不住轻声开口，“没事了，孩子，你安全了，没什么能伤到你了，拉希奥……想哭就哭吧。”

他鼻子一酸，终于落下泪来。


	9. 发声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 善良的人，当最后一浪过去，高呼他们脆弱的善行  
> 可能曾会多么光辉地在绿色的海湾里舞蹈，  
> 怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝。  
>    
> 狂暴的人抓住并歌唱过翱翔的太阳，  
> 懂得，但为时太晚，他们使太阳在途中悲伤，  
> 也并不温和地走进那个良夜。  
> ——狄兰•托马斯《不要温和地走进那个良夜》

拉希奥披着卡雷的大衣，踩在那块星月夜图案的地毯上的时候还觉得自己在做梦。那毯子很漂亮，他不想弄脏了它，但他同样不知道向前一步迈在打了蜡的光滑大理石地砖上是否是个更好的选择。于是他木然杵在那儿，直到房子的女主人匆忙跑来，牵着他的手把他领到沙发上，塞给他一杯热茶，然后紧挨着他坐下。  
她身上有好闻的气味，闻起来像是咸味儿的柑橘，那双柔软的蓝眼睛关切地注视着他，这让他想起一些想要落泪的东西，像是女士香水、烤箱手套和苹果派——像是家的味道。她毫不见外地伸手抱着他的脑袋，把他揽在肩窝，如同抚摸一只猫那样轻揉着他的脑袋。他顿时些点局促，手足无措地望向卡雷。卡雷笑着朝他耸了耸肩，像是在说：由她喜欢吧。  
吉安娜起身的时候为他拿来了一盒曲奇饼，拉希奥注意到她转身时擦了擦眼睛，他假装自己在埋头嚼着饼干。吉安娜朝卡雷苟斯挥了挥手，“我们马上回来。”她朝男孩眨了眨眼睛，拉希奥点了点头，目送着那对夫妻走进房间，虚掩上门。曲奇有两种口味，一些表面嵌着巧克力碎，一些上面洒满了蔓越莓干，它们都很甜，所以拉希奥觉得味道都不错。他听见屋里传出的压低嗓音的争执，他忍住凑近偷听的冲动，一边继续大嚼着饼干，可他依然在听到吉安娜突然拔高的嗓音的时候忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“……安度因，我不敢相信……他怎么能？？”  
拉希奥把曲奇的盖子合上。他不想就着那些苦涩的字眼品尝甜食。

等他们回到大厅的时候，男孩小心翼翼地抬起头等待着即将到来的宣判。那对夫妻彼此对视着，最后由卡雷开口：“我们决定——”  
把你送回去。男孩麻木地想着。  
“——考虑你的意见，孩子。”吉安娜有点儿忧伤地接过丈夫的话，她走过来，再次在男孩身旁坐下。“嗯。”拉希奥木讷地应答着，他尚不明白他们在说些什么，“你得先告诉我们是怎么一回事儿……”  
什么怎么一回事儿？他有点困惑地思索着，他先前想过这个问题的答案，关于“为什么”或是“凭什么”：为什么那个新婚的注射科医生要对他注射视那种东西然后瞧着他在束缚衣里痛苦地挣扎？为什么那个自己的小孩不到10岁的护工要掐着他的下巴然后对他调笑“叫爸爸”？……后来他想通了，因为他想起自己在儿时上学的时候也干过拿修正液圈起一只蚂蚁的蠢事，看着那个昏头混脑的小东西在白圈里打转。这没什么特殊的理由，他之所以这样做只是因为他能，并且不会受到任何惩罚。他们也是一样，当消遣对象是一个没人在乎死活也无处可去的家伙时，没人在乎为什么。发生的事发生了，就是这样。  
“……然后我们才能想办法把那帮混蛋塞进监狱，孩子，我知道这可能有点儿难，但是你想要这样吗？”  
他困惑地眨着眼睛，他们没有像甩掉一块烫手山芋那样将他丢走，他们是在问他想不想将那些伤害过他的人送上法庭——就像古埃及人认为人死去时那样，前往亡者之殿，由阿努比斯通用正义女神玛特的羽毛来称量亡者心脏的重量，如果那颗心塞满了罪恶而太过沉重，如果那颗心中重于羽毛，心的主人就会被魔鬼吃掉。  
他们是在问他，想不想将让那些罪恶的心脏放在天平上称量？

“……我们会追究疗养院那些人的责任，还有你的监护人，他对你监护权理应被剥夺，我会带去你医院做一个彻底的取证报告——真正的医院，我们会陪你一起向警方报案，然后把法庭传票塞给那些该下地狱的家伙，之后的事会由专业的律师团队代为处理。这听上去可能有点复杂，但请相信我们能做好的，我们先前应对过一些类似的情况。你什么都不必担心——”吉安娜滔滔不绝地说着，男孩呆呆地聆听，仿佛一个从奴隶社会穿越而来的人听共产主义者描述乌托邦的愿景。  
“你吓到他了，别急，吉安娜。”卡雷接过了妻子的话， “听着，孩子，我们也许见面不多，但是你会明白我们不是说大话的家伙或者没有心的混蛋。只有一个问题需要你考虑，拉希奥。”他注视着男孩的眼睛，严肃地开口：  
“你想让那帮混账东西下地狱吗？”  
拉希奥望着那双眼睛，它们沉稳而坚定，就像大洋下漂浮的冰山。他吞了下口水，那些最初的愤怒与倔强的火星此刻像是落入了干燥的草丛，它们熊熊燃烧，随风扩散。  
“是的。”他说。“是的，我非常想。”

吉安娜拥抱了他，一边小声地夸赞他是一个多么勇敢的孩子，他把鼻子埋在女士的肩背，闭着眼睛休憩着。“我真想让你洗个热水澡，拉希奥，然后烤些派喂饱你，但是我们有些特别急切的任务要完成，你能……“吉安娜痛苦地抓紧了男孩的衣服，“能先让我检查一下你吗？我可能……需要拍一些照片，然后我们去医院进行全面的检查，再顺路去找警方，还能在九点之前回家吃完饭——当然，那会儿我们能给你洗个澡，我相信你一定很需要这个。”  
“好的。”男孩快速地回答着，他确实不想让金发的女士看到他……但那并不是因为什么恐惧，他只是不想看到吉安娜背对着他悄悄摸着眼泪，他想自己应该表现得更坚强些，他想他会试着在待会儿面对着别的身穿白褂的医生时不要发抖，试着在那些条子——警察面前不去骂人，他能做到的，因为……  
因为吉安娜说了“回家”，而他不想让她失望。

他们先是一同开车去了镇外的市中心医院，这没他想象得那么恐怖，为他检查取证的医生是个皮肤黝黑的女士，口音重得吓人，但也温和得吓人。她留存了他贴身的衣服——从疗养院离开时穿的那件，进行化验取样，并且为他注射抗生素和一些他记不住名字的药剂，总之，那大部分是用来抗HIV和性病的。他有点脸红地感谢那对夫妻的帮助，而他们只是耸耸肩并告诉他，这一切是由州政府报销的，用于鼓励那些受害者报案并去医院进行检查。他们拿着完整的检验单回到车上，卡雷开着车，吉安娜和男孩一起坐在后排，拉希奥希望那些伤痕消失，这倒不是说它们为他带来了多大痛苦，它们大部分已经结痂，那些在他手腕和脖颈的红肿很快就会消掉。拉希奥有些恍惚，那个有着麦田一样金发的人，他掐着自己的脖子不过是昨天的事，而这感觉似乎已经过上了一个世纪。他只是苦恼于那些伤痕和检查结果竟然让那位美丽好心的女士露出那样的表情。  
“他们说你很快就会痊愈的，只需要一段静养的时间。”她哀伤地注视着他，却依然朝他微笑。

***  
一开始的时候，瑞亚斯塔萨不是在这个位置的。  
这个位置指的是为警局购买办公物品，协助被害人完成报案表，完善电子档案，追查这些访谈表格，追查那些被侮辱和损害的人的情况。这不是个危险的位置，甚至可能是警局里最安全的，任何一个刚从警校毕业的年轻人——无论男女，都不会想要在这样的位子上度过余生：坐在办公室前，喝喝茶，写写文书，做做采购，然后看着自己的同事在案发现场大显身手。瑞亚一开始的时候也是如此，她身材匀称，有着锐利的双眼和一头红发，她在警校的成绩优异，无论是理论还是战术体能，同期的很多男学员未必能在她那里讨到便宜。等到她离开警校的时候，如愿以偿地来到故乡的警局，在凶案组有着一席之地，她做得很好，她曾在腹部中弹的情况下从拿着燃烧弹的绑匪手中救下一个两岁的男孩，她之后不得不休养了整整两个月，但是她一点儿也不后悔，因为那时她坚信自己正为正义而战——和身边的人一起。  
等她回到岗位的时候，他们暂时把她从一线调离，这没什么可说的，她尚未痊愈，提前出院只是因为她焦急难耐，于是她在彻底恢复之前，协助局里做一些文书工作。有天晚上，一个女孩前来报案，刚满17岁，慌慌张张，告诉他们自己被认识了半个月的男友性侵了。那时瑞亚刚巧不在办公室，她在证物室归类整理几周来的档案和物件，处理报案的是两位她的同事，他们非常年轻，并且急于下班回家看亚特兰大勇士队对阵纽约大都会的棒球赛。瑞亚当时几乎对这件事一无所知，她只知道那个女孩有着一双绿色的眼睛和漂亮的红发，她17岁，还没有来的及参加她的高中毕业舞会。她知道那孩子走出警局之后来到了对面宾馆的顶楼，然后从窗口一跃而下。  
她不知道发生了什么。  
没人知道发生了什么，事后那两位负责接案的警员被记了处分停职查办。

但她确实又知道。她闭上眼睛，几乎能想象出所有可能的场景，那孩子来到这里，试着寻求帮助，然后一次一次一次又一次地回答警员的问题，重复当时经历的一切：  
“你为什么一点防备心都没有？”  
“他是用阴茎还是手指插入你的下体？”  
“那是你的男友，你确定这不是你对他闹了脾气？”  
反复审问、威胁逼供、不合理的控告，以及对苦痛的怀疑和漠视。

于是她没再回到凶案组，她向局里提出申请，来到这个看起来最安全的位置：为警局购买办公物品，协助被害人完成报案表，完善电子档案，追查这些访谈表格，追查那些被侮辱和损害的人的情况。她试着收起那些戾气和愤怒，当有需要帮助的人找到她，她不会像她曾经的同事那样开门见山，例行公事，她会先让他们了解警方询问的目的，告知对方接下来的流程，并安排辅导员全程陪同，让他们明白该被质问与苛责的不是自己——永远不是。  
因为瑞亚斯塔萨深切地明白，被侵犯后的二次伤害对受害者来说有多恐怖。  
这份工作比在案发现场更令她心碎，他们来到这儿，颤抖破碎地诉说着自己遭受的一些。最糟糕的是那些孩子们，大部分来到这里的孩子总是很沉静，有些已经枯萎，像只被挑拣过后剩下的卷心菜。有些时候他们的年纪太小，或是太过破碎，甚至很难开口说出连贯的话，他们来到这里，瑞亚会先拿来一个娃娃来做评估调查。  
这些娃娃和一般的毛绒娃娃不太一样，它们是生理构造详尽的布娃娃，有着金色毛线编制的头发，一组布制成的阴茎和睾丸，粉色蕾丝缝成的阴部，有裂口的布制肛门，胸膛上缝着两颗深色的扣子充当乳头。这些男娃娃或者女娃娃，它们有着玻璃做的眼球和上翘的微笑，这些娃娃让那些来这里的孩子们重现状况，说明他们的继父或老师，或者校医室的医生对他们做了什么。  
孩子们用手扯着那些金色的毛线，扣着那两颗扣子让它们摇摇欲坠，捏住纤细的填充布条左右摆动，把手指插进那些粉色的蕾丝或者深色的裂口。他们掐住娃娃的脖子，对娃娃又抓又打又舔又咬。他们默不作声。瑞亚的工作之一就是把纽扣钉回去，换掉被撕坏的蕾丝，缝上被扯掉的手臂，将那些小小的棉花塞回娃娃的身体。她负责修好它们。  
她真希望能修好他们。

现在，她又有一个孩子需要修补了。  
那个男孩的电子身份证明上写着他今年十五岁，但他看上去最多不过13岁，他太瘦了，眼窝深得吓人。她尽量温和地告诉他接下来要如何做，如何配合回答问题，完成笔录，这一切都是为了让他的安全得到保障。她拿出那个小娃娃，放在桌面上，试着解释，如果他不想说的话，他可以向她示意……  
那男孩朝她笑了笑。  
“我不需要这个。”他说。  
然后他对着那张表格，冷静沉着地叙述着。  
谁，几次，怎么样，什么时候。  
他背诵着那些名字和胸牌上长长的工号，数着他待过的房间，他的病房号，注射室，清理间，洗手间，院长室，说着他们是如何为他注射奇怪的药物，如何用手术刀和烟头弄伤他，“但不是所有人，有医生帮助过我。”他的脸上浮现出浅浅的微笑……他在时间的问题上略微踌躇了一会儿。“我想有两年了。我不能记清每一次，但它们至少每个月都会发生。但能记清最近三个月的，你们需要吗？”  
瑞亚从未经历过如此顺畅的笔录，顺畅到让她的胸口发闷，她不知道这孩子是如何办到的，如何在那样的环境下生存并保持理智。在他们完成记录的时候，那男孩突然开口询问她。“你失眠吗，警官？”  
“有时候。”瑞亚含糊地回答。  
“你会数点儿什么？黑色的绵羊？”  
“也许吧。”  
“我也差不多，每只羊的毛上都写着那些名字。”

“……你们能抓到他们吗，警官？”  
“是的。”瑞亚斯塔萨毫不迟疑地开口，“是的，拉希奥，我们会竭尽全力。”

***  
他们驱车回家的时候已经快要十点了。离开医院之前他们简单地吃了点儿热粥和披萨，男孩一到家就被吉安娜赶到了浴室，他有点儿感激，因为他真的无法忍受他用脏兮兮的脑袋蹭着那位女士的肩膀。吉安娜在厨房做派——她执意要亲自下厨，而不是路上带些外卖回家，卡雷苟斯在卫生间门边搬了个凳子坐下，就好像担心拉希奥会淹死在水深刚过半米的浴缸里似的，或者担心那些肥皂的圆角会割伤男孩的手指。他恨不得每隔几分钟就轻叩着男孩的门，问他好了吗。一直到拉希奥忍无可忍地嚎着：门没锁，你可以进来和我一起玩塑料小黄鸭。那个蓝头发的男人才悻悻地闭嘴。  
等男孩出来的时候，吉安娜刚刚烤好那块派，他换上他们新买的睡衣，掂着脚到沙发上坐下，揉擦着自己的头发，卡雷苟斯简单地拿吹风机吹了两下就把他赶上餐桌。那块派尝起来香甜酥软，就像是苹果淋上柠檬汁在正午的太阳下炙烤，就像是许许多多的关切和忧思，像是放学回家之后母亲责备你有没有一天喝够六杯水。

就像是家的味道。  
他一下子松垮下来，叉子掉在盘中。“谢谢，”他缓慢地咽下那些派，假装他声音的含糊只是因为嘴里塞满了东西而不是别的什么，“为了一切。”

那对夫妻为他腾出了一间屋子，换上新的床单和枕头，关上他的灯，告诉他，他们会尽快找到“绝赞”的律师团队，接下来的一切都不需要他去操心。  
“你已经做的很好了，拉希奥。”吉安娜在他床边蹲下，在他的眉心落下一个吻，“晚安。”

第二天早晨，拉希奥思考着今天是谁要为他注射，这直接影响到他是能侥幸休闲一天还是被折腾个半死。他过了好一会儿才意识到他不会再被打针了——至少不是那样的打针，他送了口气，换上衣服起身推门。  
客厅里不止那对夫妇，还有一对拉希奥不认识的男女，他们压低声音小声交谈着，带着掩饰不住的兴奋。卡雷苟斯最先发现他，蓝色头发的人微笑着朝他招手，“拉希奥，来见见负责我们上诉的法律团队。”那对男女比卡雷和吉安娜看上去年龄更大，拉希奥朝他们点头问好，却发现那位深红长发的女士朝他伸出手。  
他困惑地和她握了握手，紧接着是那位男士，不知为何他有点儿高兴，因为着似乎是他第一次没被当成一个软弱无知的孩子，他感觉自己被平等对待了。他们叫阿莱克斯塔萨和克拉苏斯，他们是卡雷和吉安娜就职的基金会常年合作的律师，阿莱克斯塔萨的声音听上去很温和，但又和吉安娜有所不同，如果吉安娜令他想起他的母亲，那阿莱克斯塔萨就像是儿时最严厉的数学教师，不放过任何一个不交作业的学生，却会在万圣节给每一个孩子发放糖果。她令他尊敬又有点儿畏惧。  
“我们已经有了一套方案，辅之以有力的证据。”她温和而有力地开口，“我们会嬴的，我向你保证。”

***  
安度因在一楼门诊的走廊驻足了很久。  
他回到科室的时候再一次确认了没什么手术的预约，现在是四点差一刻，离下班还有一段时间，他可以漫步到门外的花园，在能晒到太阳的长椅上坐下发会儿呆。但他没有，他像是突然意识到什么，在自己的抽屉里翻样东西就拔腿冲向电梯。他还有……他再一次打开手机，缅因州来的精神科医学专家的交流座谈要到六点才结束，他还有一个多小时，这也许足够他完成一项正确的事。他想着那些古埃及人的传说，如果他成功的话，也许他能稍微减轻些心脏的重量，不至于在它放上金色天平的一瞬间就让那枚羽毛高高地翘起。  
他老师的办公室锁着门，但他有办法弄到门的钥匙。只需要和保管室的那个护士谈上片刻，告诉她院长让他在办公室电脑里整理一份记录，但忘记给了他钥匙，而院长本人正在会议上忙。她会相信他的，因为这里人人都知道他是本尼迪塔斯最得意的学生，是他最关切的教子。等他打开那扇门的时候刚刚五点，他知道他老师电脑的密码，这归功于他经常帮他完善研究报告的数据。他的手有点而发抖，后颈冒出汗来，他在院长的电脑里疯狂地寻觅着，像是个在西部寻求黄金梦的淘金者。他知道本尼迪塔斯一定留存着什么东西，一些对卡雷苟斯和那男孩来说至关重要的东西，他见过他的老师用什么样的表情注视着电脑屏幕——他不会猜错的，那就和他在圣诞节的夜晚隔着单面镜所见到的的一模一样。  
它们在哪里？

他深呼吸着，现在是五点一刻，他仍有时间。他听到走廊外传来脚步声，这几乎让他屏息战栗，但他没停下晃动着鼠标的手。有人敲了敲门，安度因停止了敲击键盘，他在来的时候关上了灯，反锁了门，不管来的是谁都无法阻止他。片刻之后那人就离去了，他能听见轮子划动的声音，那大概是医院的清洁工。他吐了口气，继续寻找着。  
等他终于找到那个隐藏的文件夹时，他几乎要跪下感谢当初劝他去辅修网络安全课的大学室友。事到如今他只记得那门课的老师姓肖尔，留着古怪的小胡子，他会对勤奋好学的学生给予……怎么说呢，“额外的技术交流指导”，上帝保佑他。他从怀里掏出移动硬盘，他没工夫清点它们，只是一股脑地拷贝着文件，快点，快点，他紧盯着逐渐右移的进度条，支楞着耳朵仔细听着外面的动静。  
他离开房间时还未到六点，他关上电脑，锁上屋子，把钥匙交给那个保管室的女孩。这是他几个月来步伐最轻盈的时刻。  
他回到公寓的第一件事就是打开电脑，将那些视频一股脑导入进去，他只是快速滑动着鼠标浏览着缩略图标，有些是监控的剪辑，有些则是手机直接拍摄的。他点开了其中一个，不到10秒就立刻关上了它，那些模糊的镜头让他想要反胃。他快速地压缩着文件，给卡雷苟斯发了封邮件。  
“我知道你们需要这个，帮帮他。——A.W.”

然后他删掉那些单词，关闭界面，重新申请了一个邮箱地址。  
“我知道你们需要这个，帮帮他。”

邮件投送到电子信箱只需要几秒钟，一颗心脏下沉到天平的另一端需要多久呢？安度因希望这过程能快一些，因为他迫不及待前往地狱了。

他醒来的时候看到了新邮件的提醒。  
“收到。我会的。”  
他笑出了声，又差点儿落下泪来。

他第一次心情如此轻松地前往他就职的医院，他知道这不会很久了。当他在自己的办公室看到他的老师时，他一点儿都不感到意外。  
“那男孩被带走了。”他的老师开门见山。  
“哦？”他走过去，在自己桌旁坐下。  
“你们很亲近，找到他，我知道你能带他回来。”  
安度因朝他的教父笑了笑，像是听到了什么年度最佳笑话。  
“我们需要他在这儿。”院长抿着嘴说到，“不然我们都会有麻烦。”  
“我不在乎，我喜欢麻烦。”安度因感觉到那些久违的愤怒正重新回到自己的胸腔，那些炽热的温度，那些剧烈的心跳，那些再不必收敛的声音。  
“你昨天下午去了我的办公室。”  
“是的。”  
“你——”  
“我拷贝了你的‘秘密’，然后把它们交给了需要的人。所以你没必要现在删掉它们。”  
“容我提醒你还处在实习期，孩子，你不想顺利结业吗？”  
安度因顷刻笑出了声，他很久没像现在这样笑过，笑到腹部紧绷，笑到眼角涌出泪花，“结业，”他上气不接下气地说着，“……我们毁了一个孩子，然后你和我谈我的硕士学历证明？我亲爱的老师，您真是在说笑。“  
“你以为你在做什么？”那个永远冷静，一丝不苟的老者突然走上前，攥住安度因的领子，他怒视着他最好的学生，气急败坏地咆哮着，“你以为你能独善其身？你以为你和我们有什么不同？我们在同一条船上，我们都会——”  
安度因抬手扯开了他，“是的，我当然知道。”他终于可以肆无忌惮地放声高喊着——只是因为那是对的。  
“你想知道你父亲会怎么看你吗，孩子？”  
安度因愣了一下，他的血液似乎瞬间凝结在脸上，他的身体比他的头脑运转的更快，他一直攥紧的拳头撞在那张惺惺作势的脸上。  
“我他妈受够了！你怎么敢——你怎么敢提到我的父亲！如果我继续做你的‘好学生’，我的父亲才会一辈子以我为耻……而现在至少他会愿意在我入狱前看上我一眼。”他一把推开他的老师，几步迈向门边。

“一起下地狱吧，混蛋。”他在摔门离去之前怒吼着。

***  
“你知道，你不必去的，孩子。未成年的案子不公开审理，我们会处理好一切的。”卡雷苟斯担忧地注视着那个男孩，这是他数不清第几次询问拉希奥了，那孩子几乎从一开始就坚持一定要出庭，而他担心这会为男孩造成伤害。  
“没关系，我自己想要去。”男孩回答说忙他的眼睛亮得吓人。  
“你真的确定吗？虽然我们把握很足，但法庭上什么都有可能发生，那个老混蛋存在翻供的可能。”  
“那不是更需要我去了吗？”  
卡雷苟斯拥抱了他。“等我们结束这件事，我们会想办法让奈法利安放弃对你的监护权，他没那个资格。然后……”他轻拍着男孩的脊背，“然后我们会申请收养你。”  
拉希奥猛地抬起头来，注视着男人蓝色的眼睛。  
“当然啦，如果你愿意的话，而且你也不用叫我，呃……‘老爸’，这感觉怪怪的……”  
男孩重新扎进他的怀抱，“谢谢……”他说，觉得他开始能想象那些美好的是发生在自己身上了。

***  
时间：20xx年x月x日x时x分至x时x分  
地点：第■■法庭  
是否公开审理：否  
旁听人数：■■■  
审判人员：■■■、■■■、■■■  
书记员：■■■

……  
“你在警局的供述是否属实？”  
“不属实。我被刑讯逼供了。”  
“用什么方式刑讯逼供了？”  
“他们疲劳审讯，都在凌晨和深夜。”  
“笔录上你的签字是否是自愿的？”  
“是的，但是……”  
“我问你，那么笔录上的时间是不是正确的？”  
“是的。”  
“你的第一次有罪供述笔录是晚上十一点多作出的，第二份是凌晨两点多，第三份是早上六点。第二份和第三份之间的四个小时，你做什么？”  
“……”  
“法庭，我们已经在证据目录中列明了讯问时的监控录像，稍后会向法庭播放。被告人，录像显示做第二份有罪供述的笔录前你在吃东西，那么我问你，第二份和第三份之间你在干什么？向法庭说明一下。”  
“……我在睡觉。”  
“你睡了四个多小时，然后起来做笔录。这就是‘疲劳审讯’？”  
“不是的，他们是……”  
“你睡觉时，警方给你关灯了吗？”  
“没有，强光干扰了我的睡眠。”  
“法庭，我们会在出示录像时说明这盏灯是为了保证监控才开的。”  
“我再问你，你的第一份无罪供述笔录是在晚上十一点多作出的，在这份笔录和第二份，也就是第一份有罪供述笔录之间，你在哪里？”  
“警局的讯问室”  
“一个人吗？”  
“有一位女警。”  
“有人打你吗？骂你吗？威胁你吗？”  
“……”  
“法庭，我们将稍后出示这段时间的录像予以证实。被告人，法庭是神圣的，我们的耐心也是有限的。你在警局前后的三份有罪供述基本吻合一致，供述连贯稳定，希望你今天还向法庭保持诚实。”  
“……”

“法庭，我们稍后将出示■■■等人的证言，证实被告人曾经多次要被害人去他的办公室或是亲自前往受害人病房。我问你，你之前的供述也说过，而且你也从来没有否认过，你曾经在办公室里猥亵并性侵过被害人，是不是？”  
“……”  
“我换个问法。你曾经在办公室里抚摸、拥抱被害人？？”  
“是的。”  
“你曾经在办公室里抚摸被害人下体，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你曾经在办公室用阴茎侵犯被害人，是吗？”  
“是的，但是……”  
“但是？”  
“他是自愿的。”  
“你凭什么认为他是自愿的？”  
“他没有反抗。”  
“他为什么没有反抗？”  
“……”  
“容我补充，法庭，被告人曾多次在侵犯被害人之前为他注射致幻剂，被害人的■■■号的药检报告中仍有剂量残留，报告显示该药剂成分会令人丧失行动力。”

……  
“■月■■号，被告人曾手持橡胶棒走入被害人病房，你有没有要求他把裤子脱掉？”  
“……有。”  
“他照做了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“根据被害人询问笔录，所以你将他的裤子扒了下来，是吗？”  
“是的，但是……”  
“在这个过程中，你有没有用橡胶棒打他的臀部？”  
“打得很轻的……”

“法庭，我们稍后会向法庭出示被害人的臀部和腿部瘀伤情况，并有照片予以证实。被告人，在此过程中，被害人有没有明确跟你说过要求你不要这样？”  
“……“  
“有，还是没有？”  
“……有。”  
“你怎么回答他的？”  
“……”

……  
“被告人，你是否承认自己曾对被害人进行非法幽禁，殴打以及强奸？”  
“……”  
“被告人，你是否承认——”  
“是的，我承认……但我不是唯一的一个。”  
“你是指还有人曾对被害人进行非法幽禁，殴打以及强奸？”  
“是的。”  
“名字？”  
“注射室的■■■、■■■，清洁部的■■■，精神科的■■■、■■■、■■■……”  
“还有……”  
“还有？”  
“……我的学生，安度因。安度因•乌瑞恩。”

***

“你撒谎！”（LIE！！）  
本尼迪塔斯刚说出那个名字的时候，那个男孩几乎在一瞬间原地站起，大声吼叫着。卡雷苟斯和吉安娜交换了一个担忧的眼神，陪审团开始窃窃私语：“乌瑞恩，哪个乌瑞恩？”，“和乌瑞恩议员……？”直到法官宣布肃静，人群才停止低语。  
本尼迪塔斯被法警带离，在短暂地休庭后，那些方才被提及名字的人被传唤进场，其中包括安度因•乌瑞恩医生。

“安度因•乌瑞恩，关于被告人对你的指控，你是否……”阿莱克斯塔萨从容不迫地说着，但她问话被她的委托人打断了。  
“法庭……我能说点什么吗？”男孩如同在课堂上发言一般颤颤巍巍地举起右手。他的陈述被允许了。他从原告席位离开，在阿莱克塔萨的陪伴下走向作证席，就在距离那个金发的医生两米远的位置。  
“安度因……安度因•乌瑞恩医生在他就职的期间内，曾多次为我提供保护，这点我在初次的笔录中已经提及。”拉希奥的声音有些颤抖，但是那对一个遭遇过一切的十五岁男孩来说已经冷静异常了。金发的医生诧异地侧过脑袋看着那个孩子，但男孩没有移动脑袋，他昂首挺胸，双目直视着面前的法官。  
“他曾阻止过很多次他们对我的……施暴，并及时为我处理伤口。”他的声音越发稳定，就好像那些言论正逐渐给予他力量。  
……

“没有乌瑞恩医生我会生存的更艰难。本尼……被告人对他的指控是伪造的。”  
“我要说的就是这些。”然后他转身离开，回到吉安娜和卡雷苟斯的身边。

“安度因•乌瑞恩，”原告的律师开始了她的问话，“你是否就职的期间内，多次为被害人提供保护？”  
安度因此时此刻想要抬头望向那个方才为他的罪行辩护的男孩，他想看看那张可爱的小脸和期盼的眼睛，可他做不到，他抬不起头来，他甚至不知道是否该接受男孩的“怜悯”。  
“……是的。”  
在他开口的那一刻，他觉得自己已经死去了。

“安度因•乌瑞恩，你是否多次阻止过被告人对被害人的施暴？”  
“是的。”  
他觉得自己正沿着冥河顺流而下，他看见那些金色的建筑，他没有去过埃及，但他猜测那些建筑大概和金字塔类似。他看见阿努比斯站在他的面前，手中拿着一架天平，一端放着一枚羽毛。“掏出你的心脏。”死亡之神开口，“现在我要开始对你的审判。

“安度因•乌瑞恩，你是否认为，被告人对你的指控是伪造的？”  
他划开胸膛，掏出那颗沉重的心脏，他知道那份重量远超过那枚轻盈的羽毛，他会把天平重重的压向一端，然后走入深渊，他活该如此。可当他正准备伸出手将心脏放在那上面时，有个孩子突然从很远的地方跑过来，他沉默着同样豁开自己的胸腔，捧出那颗小小的，红色的心脏。他将那颗心小心翼翼地放在搁着羽毛的那端，然后就消失了。安度因能听见那颗心的战栗，他松开手，让自己的心落在天平上。

金色的天平摇晃了一会儿，然后两侧持平。

“是的。”他说。  
“你可以离开了。”他的死神宣布。

那颗沉重的心重新回到了他的胸腔，这压得他喘不过气来，让他觉得在自己余生的每一秒里，再也不会有勇气直视那双红色的，亮得吓人的眼睛。


	10. 余烬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若我与你重逢，事隔经年  
> 我将如何向你致意  
> 以沉默，以眼泪  
> ——拜伦《春逝》

离登机还有好些时候。  
拉希奥开始后悔自己为什么要那么早出门。没办法的，把你和一个哭哭啼啼的奔四十的老男人关在一起你也会想尽快逃离的。“拉希奥……”他今天一睁眼就看到他法律上的养父哭丧着脸蹲在床边絮絮叨叨地念着自己的名字，“你就要走了，我第一次见你的时候你才这么大——”卡雷苟斯伸开双臂比划着。拉希奥有点儿想提醒他自己第一次见他时就已经十五岁了，而不是近似一只牧羊犬的大小。“现在你都这么大了——”卡雷苟斯继续比划着，蹲在床前做扩胸运动，“记得给我们写信，一月一封——不要电子邮件，每周五给吉安娜打视频电话。”拉希奥在心底白了他一眼，这样会把他身边的姑娘都吓跑的。可他只是坐起来拍了拍他叔叔的肩，“好的，好的，好的。”他把一次单词用不同的声调念了三遍，“我会的，现在让我起来刷个牙——”他话没说完就被卡雷一把揽住，男人蓝色的脑袋搁在他的肩窝，但拉希奥能看见他发根的黑色。“我真想你，小鬼，我已经开始想念你了。”  
我不是个小鬼了。拉希奥在心里嘀咕着，他是拥有法定选举权的成年联邦公民了，不至于出去念个大学就生活不能自理。但他没把这个说出来，“我会想你的，叔叔。”他有力地拍了拍卡雷的背，“还有吉安娜阿姨。”  
他们大概是他十二岁之后遇到的最好的人。虽然卡雷苟斯在为自己补习高中数学的时候间歇性崩溃了几次，但他无疑是拉希奥遇见过最有耐心的人。他会想念他们的，然后一周打给吉安娜一次视频电话，可吉安娜八成会在电话里敲着卡雷的脑袋，告诉拉希奥不必理会他的蠢叔叔，一个月打一次就够了，他还有自己的生活要过。  
他早上出门前吃掉了吉安娜烤的几块纸杯蛋糕，但他现在又有些饿了。热量和糖分什么时候也不会嫌多，他拖着箱子，晃晃悠悠候机室二楼的麦当劳走去。

***  
安度因永远习惯提前等候。  
他提前了近一个小时就奔赴机场，留下时间放空脑子，什么都不去想。他在底特律有一个为裂唇儿童举行义诊，近些年他总是热衷于参加这些公益活动，尤其是那些给孩子们的。他很少留下什么大额储蓄，每个月的工资给瓦里安买一份信托基金，除生活开销之外几乎都捐给了他阿姨的慈善基金，当然，以匿名的方式。仿佛这样就能让他的心脏稍微轻上一些，仿佛这样就能让他的呼吸不那么艰难。他无数次希望过=自己当年没有附和那位律师的质询，他竟有些羡慕他的老师——没别的意思，只是对他来说，身处高墙之外远比在高墙之中痛苦得多。  
他尝试过一些缓解心脏痛苦的方式，靠沉醉于工作或是做些于别人有益的事，但他无法直视那些孩子的眼睛，当他的患者微笑着抬头感谢他的治疗时他只觉得自己无地自容。然后他开始尝试一些别的方法——一些更极端的方式，他不能酗酒或嗑药，这会影响到他的手术，他开始用生理上的疼痛麻痹心脏的苦痛，一开始这的确有效，但后来他对疼痛的阀值提高了，他得将那些口子划得更深更重更长，但这没用，他的心依然沉坠着让难以入眠。  
那些褪黑素开始失去效果，他换了很多种，然后他想到也许一睡不起是个更好的选择。  
然后他试着这么做了。

遗憾的是，他在精神恍惚的时候给父亲发了条信息。他们很多年没有当面讲过话，自从他申报医学研究生之后没有。他用的是全新的号码，几乎没有熟人知道那个，但瓦里安依然在第一时间赶到并把他送去洗胃。这感觉倒是还有些疼，稍稍缓解了心脏的重压。“我有非常重要的事情想对您说。”他睁开双眼的时候这样开口，“您得听我说完，然后再把我送去哪里都可以。”  
他开始告解。  
他瘫在枕头上，絮絮叨叨的说着一切，从许多年前的圣诞夜到法庭上的怯懦，“我糟透了。”呕吐物的味道依然弥漫的唇齿间，也许下次他该试试被呕吐物呛死。“我甚至不敢告诉您，您会怎么看我？一个肮脏卑劣逃脱法律制裁的混蛋，一个怯懦的胆小鬼。您应该放任我去死——”  
“我知道。”瓦里安打断了他的话。“我一直都知道。”  
安度因瞪大了眼睛。  
“吉安娜给我打了电话，在她刚收到你寄的邮件的时候。那当然是你，所有人都知道。她在电话里指责我的家庭教育出了问题，然后把你骂得狗血喷头，我只能和她一起……”  
“骂你，连带着我自己。哦，这真是段不堪回首的记忆。”  
“我很抱歉……您会把我塞回监狱吗，求你——”  
“安度因。”瓦里安注视着他，他看上去疲惫不堪，“……你是我的儿子，我唯一的儿子，我想……我是一个自私的父亲。”  
“我需要你。”  
他的心脏更重了一些。

他听见候机室广播传来他的航班晚点的消息。  
他叹了口气，试着寻找一个能坐下用餐的地方，他抬起头，走向二楼的快餐店。

***  
他前面的点餐的人磨磨蹭蹭的，对着头顶的餐品招牌看了很久，那人身材高挑，长长的黑发乱糟糟随意披散着，像个过大的鸟窝，耳垂钉着夸张到有些吓人的金耳环。他左顾右盼着，瞧着两边的宣传画页，似乎还没有作出决定。  
他有点儿不好意思地转过头来，似乎想让自己身后的顾客先点餐，他微笑着开口，眼眉柔和地弯起，“你可以排在我前——”  
他的笑容顿时凝固在脸上。

安度因同样愣住了，他心脏在一瞬间停滞了下来，他一下子坠入那双红色的眼睛——那双亮得吓人的，他本以为自己余生再也不敢直视的眼睛。  
拉希奥马上对他轻轻笑了一下，“好久不见，安度因。”那男孩说，或许不该称他为男孩了，他的个子已经比安度因还要高了，下巴上蓄着胡须，“你得请我吃顿好的。”  
安度因慌忙地点着头，任凭拉希奥指手画脚地对店员抱着菜单，方才那个犹豫不决不知吃什么的人消失了踪影，安度因有点儿怪异地欣喜——他还没有被自己折磨到丧失微笑的能力。  
“你要吃什么？”他回过头朝他眨眼。  
“一个汉堡，一杯冰美式。”  
“呕，你还喜欢喝这恶心人的玩意儿。”

他们抱着纸袋找到一个位子坐下，彼此都安静下来，空气似乎变得更外凝重，堵着人的喉管。“我们出去吃吧。”拉希奥突然开口，“这里太吵了。”  
于是他们拿着打包的纸袋离去，在大厅巨大的落地窗前注视着那些飞机缓缓降过又升起。“你长高了。”安度因突然开口，拉希奥嚼着汉堡发出含混的笑声，“你变矮了。”他咽下时开了个玩笑。他们打开了话匣，拉希奥漫不经心地说着他要去波士顿读书，安度因说自己要去底特律会诊，拉希奥说吉安娜和卡雷苟斯两个月前刚结束分居，安度因说那是一年一度常有的事儿，再正常不过……  
直到他们把那些垃圾食品吃完，吸溜着咖啡和奶茶的吸管。

那颗沉重的心呼唤着安度因。是时候了，它说，这是你唯一的机会，说出来，否则永远缄默。他听从了。  
“拉希奥。”安度因突然开口，“……我很抱歉，为发生的一切。”

那个大男孩诧异地抬起头，仿佛他刚刚说了什么大逆不道的话，安度因注意到他的吸管依然被咬得坑坑洼洼。他抽了抽嘴角，似乎努力想要哄骗出一个微笑，但他没能成功，他皱了皱鼻子，“你总是这样。”他痛苦地开口。  
虚幻的布景撤下了。

“你总能轻易挑动我的情绪，你就是喜欢这样，突然把我击倒。”  
“不，我……”  
“你为什么总要这样，你什么都不说该多好。”  
“我之前一直想听你说这个。”拉希奥深深地吸了一口气，低声说到。“我想听说对我说‘抱歉’。”  
“‘如果安度因住手，我就原谅他’我当时对自己说。”  
“‘如果安度因在早上还在，我就原谅他。’”  
“‘如果安度因留下，我就原谅他。’”  
“‘如果安度因在庭审结束后找我道歉，我就原谅他。’”  
他喋喋不休地说着，声音越来越小。  
“但你没有。”

“你甚至从来没有找过我，在我放弃了对你的指控之后。你从来没有告诉过我，哪怕是一个电话，哪怕是一封信——告诉我你很抱歉，说：之后不会再这样了。告诉我你当初并不是有意那样做的。”  
“我会相信你的。”  
“我会原谅你的。”  
“……你太让我失望了。”  
安度因埋着脑袋，他知道那个男孩扭头面向着他，但他不敢去看那双眼睛。

“你大可以从一开始就像他们一样玩弄我，也可以像我不存在一样就这么视而不见。你温和地出现在我面前，然后又打破一切，安度因，你就是个混蛋。”  
“这么多年你能睡得好觉吗？你的心脏不会发痛吗？”他探着身子向前看着医生的表情，“哦对，我忘了。”他忍不住咧着嘴角，“也许你根本就没有心，你只是一个看起来像人的怪物。”  
他开始轻笑出声，“他们还说我是个精神不正常的小疯子——要我说，我是那间医院唯一的正常人。”他弯了腰，笑到眼泪都流了出来。

“然后你现在出现在我的面前，告诉我，你很抱歉？”  
“你指望从我这儿得到什么呢，安度因？”  
他说着突然伸出手抓住医生的手腕，掀开他的袖子，他注视着那些错落的浅色伤疤，他在方才安度因抬起手机付款的时候就已经看到了。他抬高语调说着，“我只说一遍，所以你给我听好了。”  
“别想着一死了之就可以摆脱这一切，我没有原谅你，我永远不会原谅你。”  
他剧烈地喘着气，过来好一会儿才勉强平息下来。  
“我飞机快到了。”拉希奥擦了擦脸，匆匆开口，尽管他知道他的航班至少还有再有半个多钟头，但他无法忍受在这个人身边多呆一秒钟。

他拉开行李箱的扶手，向前迈去。走了几步之后又突然停下，回头注视着那个金发的医生，注视着他泣不成声地颤抖。安度因看上去没什么变化，依然是万年不变的牛仔裤和帆布鞋，半长的金发随意扎在脑后，但他的确又有些变化，他没那么年轻了。  
他看上去像是突然苍老了下来。

拉希奥骂了句脏话，“安度因•乌瑞恩！”他突然原地大吼着。  
“我给过你机会，你他妈给我活成个人样！”  
然后他转身离去。

安度因过了好一会儿才能顺畅地呼吸。他踉踉跄跄地去洗手间洗了把脸，等他出来的时候就和先前一样了。他该记住这句话，毕竟还有一场义诊等待着他呢。

——END——


End file.
